Insufferable Cruelty
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Prince Loki Laufeyson is attending a trade conference in Asgard when Thor spots him in a crowded room and decides he must have him. Slow Burn. Thor is a horny beast, Loki plays hard to get. Jotunn Loki, Intersex Loki. Smut. Fluff. M/M Explicit.
1. Chapter 1

His breath caught at the sight of him. It was the smile. Above all things it was the smile. Wicked. Dangerous. Knowing. Then there was his hair. The ebony tresses were thick and shiny. A small breeze in a nearby window whipped through it, giving it movement and life. His slender hands looked like they were made of bone china, delicate in their artistry. His cheekbones too it seemed for they were high and beautiful. The stillness of his body belied a grace that not even most females possess. He tucked a wayward lock of hair behind an elegant ear. The man then turned and their eyes met. The emerald pools were sparkling and unexpectedly vulnerable. For a moment, he looked like a doe lost in the woods. He knew then, that he felt it too. The man turned away and re-engaged in his conversation with one of the palace healers. Thor locked eyes on him and moved in.

Thor's large looming presence could not be ignored. As he approached the pair they turned towards him in acknowledgment. Thor did not spare the healer even a glance, making his intensions clear.

"My prince, Prince Loki. Another time perhaps?" The healer said politely and took his leave. Loki gave Thor his full attention then. His chin level and his face a mask of haughtiness. Though Thor was slightly taller than him, Loki was still looking down his nose at him. A challenge then; Thor likes a challenge.

"Prince Loki? I had heard of your arrival from Jotunnheim. We have not hosted a representative from your world here in Asgard in quite some time. You are here for the trade negotiations I presume?"

"You are correct Highness. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Why, the pleasure of your company of course." Thor's eyes rake down Loki openly.

"You don't waste time do you?"

"I'm a simple man, or so I've been told. I'm honest to a fault as well, and I would very much like to make you moan my name."

"Mmmm, tempted…but no. I'm not that kind of girl and if you expect me to just bend over and take whatever you are offering, think again. If you want between my legs you'll have to earn it."

"And how do I earn it? Shall I woo you like a maiden or beat you into submission in the sparring arena?"

"Both I think. Ah, the food is being served. No time like the present to dote on me and show me the hospitality that Asgard is famous for."

"Will you join me at the high table as my guest?" Thor asks.

"I would like that very much, thank you." Loki rakes his eyes over Thor then and places his arm lightly and formally atop his. Thor escorts him there, both looking regal and powerful. Loki, though smaller than Thor in stature, radiates danger. His emerald encrusted daggers glint in the fire light of the hall, which are tucked into his hip and leg boot. No one doubts the little prince's ability to slit a throat.

Odin and Frigga greet Loki with politeness and formality before resuming their own private conversation, ignoring the couple entirely. Thor pulls out Loki's chair for him, to which Loki offers a coy smile as a reward.

"Try the star grapes from Vanaheim. They are delectable." Thor says. Loki takes one of the ruby colored gems from the plate and pops it into his mouth slowly, letting his tongue savor the sugary little orb. Thor's eyes fixate on Loki's mouth and Loki moans his pleasure at the intense flavor of the grape. Loki's little tongue darts out to lick his lips, knowing full well that Thor is imagining other things in Loki's mouth.

"Delicious." Loki puts another in his mouth and locks eyes with Thor as he chews the fruit slowly. Thor growls at him then, low and only audible to Loki.

"You are very good at this. I shall be in torment while in your company."

"Then you shall be in torment for many days yet I suspect. The trade negotiations last a fortnight." Loki smirks.

"And do you intend to make me court you for that long?" Thor asks.

"No, you could continue to woo me long distance via letter writing. Perhaps one day many years from now we will finally fuck in a fit of passion."

"Mmm, and I shall write of your beauty and grace and write poetry about your hair and your wit. I shall say how you walk in beauty like the night and your hands are like living alabaster carved of both strength and softness. I shall confess my desire to hold you and explore your every crevice, learn your every secret."

"Or you could just bludgeon something to death and offer it to me as a gift." Loki says.

"A spectacle then? That is what you want. A public proclamation of my undying love?"

"Eventually. Mostly I just want to see you sweat in the sun with blood in your hair and a feral look in your eye so that when you mount me you put forth all your power as though you were conquering me like a savage beast."

Thor smiles at Loki. Yes, that he can do. They dig into the rich food brought to their table, openly leering at one another all throughout the meal. Loki sips his wine, staining his lips to a kissable tint of red. When the meal concludes he escorts Loki back to his guest chambers. Excitement curls in his loins. They reach Loki's door and the dark haired man with the creamy skin turns to face his suitor.

"I had a wonderful time tonight Highness. Until tomorrow." He purrs.

"Until tomorrow." Thor kisses Loki's hand before releasing him, watching as the door shuts slowly on piercing emerald eyes and wine stained lips.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki awakens to a knock on his chamber doors. It is early. Barely an hour past dawn and he has to wonder just how eager the Thunderer is to get into his bed. His over eagerness does not work in his favor at the moment.

"Enter." Loki grunts. Several servants enter his chambers carrying large bouquets of fragrant flowers along with a breakfast tray.

"Good morning Highness. Prince Thor sends his regards and expressed his wish to have breakfast served to you in bed. I hope the food selection is to your liking." The servant says. Loki surveys the tray. On it there is a slice of ham, poached eggs with lemon sauce, and a small bowl of star grapes. A large teapot and cup completes the tray and Loki nods his approval.

"Will there be anything else Highness?"

"No, my dear, you may go. Tell his Highness that I am most pleased by his gracious gesture and look forward to sparring with him this morning at 10 o'clock."

"Yes your grace." The servant replies. She and the other servants take their leave. Loki tucks into his meal as he admires the ice blossoms now decorating his room. He knew a few things about the Thunder God before coming to Asgard and did have hopes of at least forging a new friendship that would lead to the eventual return of the Casket to his people. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever hope to have a shot at Asgard's throne. If he plays his cards right he might get a marriage proposal before the two weeks are over.

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki dons black leather trousers and a loose white cotton shirt. His long hair is braided back and his daggers are tucked everywhere. He arrives at the training fields and looks over the weapons rack, settling on a nicely balanced training sword. He begins his paces, warming up for his bought with Thor.

Many of the warriors on the field take notice of the lithe dark haired stranger in their midst. Sif and the Warriors Three recognize him from the feast and they walk over to introduce themselves.

"So you're the one Thor is fawning all over." Fandral flashes a million dollar smile.

"If you think that was fawning, just wait until he is groveling at my feet." Loki smirks.

"Is that so little Jotunn?" Thor chuckles from behind Loki. Loki turns and his eyes land on a sweaty bronzed bare chest, glistening in the sun.

"Yes it is. You will be begging me for mercy before the day is out." Loki has to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight of the man. Thor meanders over to Loki making slow heavy steps and leans down to whisper into his ear.

"You will be begging me for my cock before the day is over."

"We shall see." Loki takes up a fighting stance a few feet from Thor and the Warrior's Three clear the ring. Thor's cheesy grin beams across his face as the warriors all stop to watch the match that is about to start. The air becomes thick and tense as everyone waits for the first blow to be exchanged. It happens suddenly. The princes cross swords once, and then again. Thor rushes Loki then and he pirouettes out of the way. Thor swings blow after blow against Loki, coming hard and fast against the slender man. Loki is a little shocked by Thor's full powered attack and is knocked onto his back on the ground much faster than he wanted to have happen. Thor is on top of him in the fraction of a second, a blade held against Loki's throat.

"Do you yield?" Thor's arrogance echoes in his voice. Thor has all his weight on top of Loki, no doubt enjoying the sensation of their bodies being pressed together. Loki takes advantage of the situation. He rolls his hips up, feeling Thor's half-hard erection through the layers of leather. A rumble rolls in Thor's throat and he removes the blade from Loki's neck and dips his head down to kiss the dark prince. Loki removes a hidden dagger from his body and uses the heavy hilt to bash Thor in the head. He uses Thor's momentary shock and pain to push the big man off of him and escapes to the other side of the ring. Thor jumps up to his feet, anger now apparent in his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Succumbing to the wiles of your enemy on the battlefield, such foolishness will get you killed Odinson." Loki eyes are hooded with desire and he sucks in his bottom lip as he peruses Thor's massive muscular heaving form, leering at Thor's groin in a covetous fashion. Thor attacks Loki again with even more fervor. Loki is ready for the brutal onslaught this time and manages to last a little longer on his feet, gliding just out of the giant man's reach. His fluid body moves as a dancer tiptoeing on the surface of the water. Eventually, however, Thor corner's him again. This time they are both standing, but Thor is at Loki's back and again, the blade is pressed to Loki neck.

"Do you yield?" Thor whispers into Loki's ear. The creamy expanse of neck than connects to the chest and shoulder is exquisite. Loki feels Thor's body pressed to his back and again Loki wiggles his hips to rub his sweet firm ass against Thor's crotch. Thor growls.

"Do YOU yield Thunderer? I can keep this up all day." Loki tilts his neck a little to the side to invite Thor to kiss him there. Thor attacks the milky smooth skin with his lips, but never drops the blade. Loki moans as Thor's lips brush against his sweet sensitive skin, making him tingle everywhere. He can feel Thor's cock which is now fully hard and aching to be freed from its leather prison. Thor growls again.

"Yield damn you." Thor orders. Loki quickens the movements and his hips in defiance.

"No." Loki pants. His own erection is growing stiff and obvious through the outline of his pants. Thor drops the blade and pushes Loki away from him.

"Enough." Thor pants. "I grow weary of this game. Let us retire to the bathing chambers to clean up."

"As you wish Odinson." Loki places the practice sword back into the weapons rack and follows Thor to the bath house to scrub up.

"You may join me in the royal bathing chambers. They are more private." Thor says. Loki notes the slightest hint of a begging tone in that request and has to bite his cheek from smiling gleefully.

"After that little show in the arena? I think not. I don't want everyone in Asgard's court to think me a cheap easy conquest. I shall shower out here in the common area, but thank you for the invitation." Loki's voice is overly formal.

The look on Thor's face flashes back and forth between a kick puppy expression and a lecherous brute. A grunt escapes his lips and Thor nods before turning and leaving. Loki's evil grin splays wide when several minutes later, the sound of Thor howling his orgasm reverberates through the bath house.

Victory.

Loki dresses and leaves the bath house alone to attend a Merchant's Guild meeting at the palace. Volstagg turns to Fandral and makes a gesture with his hand.

"Pay up." He says to him.

"What! No, you pay up! Loki lost the fight." Fandral argues.

"That depends on which fight you are referring to, and I say Thor lost."

"Thor won. He had that damn horny little minx by the throat twice."

"And yet he did not yield."

"Hogan, what say you?" Fandral asks his impartial friend.

"Pay up Fandral. Thor lost."


	2. Chapter 2

It is evening when the day's negotiations conclude. Loki has a headache. The dwarves of Alfheim are insufferable greedy little blighters. He enters his chambers and lies down on the bed to take a power nap before dinner. However, after a half hour Loki finds his headache has not subsided and he debates whether or not to attend the evening feast in the main hall or stay in his room to sup.

A knock comes at his door then and Loki only needs one guess as to who it could be.

"Enter."

"Prince Loki, would you care to join me for dinner this evening?" Thor asks formally. His eyes take in Loki's room and Loki himself. Thor notices that Loki is lying on the bed looking tired and haggard. "The meal would be a private one away from the prying eyes of gossips and courtiers."

"A quiet meal away from the noisy hall would be welcomed, thank you." Loki says.

"I was going to arrange it in my room, but would you prefer it here?"

"Yes please, that would be appreciated greatly."

"I will make it so." Thor smiles and leaves. Fifteen minutes later Thor returns along with a chorus line of servants carrying a large spread of food that two people couldn't possibly all eat alone. Loki quirks an eyebrow at Thor for the excessiveness.

"I didn't know what food you liked so I brought a little of everything." Thor gives and embarrassed chuckle.

"That was very considerate of you. Thank you." Loki says. Such lavish meals and waste are not done on Jotunnheim. Even the royal family's grand meals are simple compared to this. They take their seats at the table facing one another. Loki looks at everything and decides to try a fish dish that look particularly yummy. Thor goes for the roasted pulled boar meat and hot cheese bread.

"So tell me about yourself little Jotunn. I must confess in my hurry to claim you as mine I have wondered much about your small stature and delicious pale skin. Is your height a work of your seidr or were you born small?"

"I was born small. In fact I was born in the middle of the last great battle and had to be hidden away for safety in the sacred temple when I was but minutes old. My dam died holding me, having succumbed to birthing injuries. Under normal circumstances Faurbati might have survived, but the healers were otherwise occupied at the time and could not save him."

"I am sorry. Long has the animosity between our people festered and languished. My father has been at a loss as to how to bridge the divide between our two peoples." Thor digests what Loki has told him. He knows very little about Jotunn anatomy, but he couldn't help but notice that he said 'him' and referred to his mother as his 'dam'. He wants to ask Loki a follow up question but is afraid to appear the fool.

"How indeed." Loki's fork enters his mouth and Loki pulls it out slowly knowing it will garner Thor's attention. "I have been petitioning your father for the past decade to let me come and attend these trade conferences. This year he finally said yes. I am still at a loss to what changed his mind, but I am grateful."

"I am as well." Thor says. "So this beautiful skin you are in now, is it difficult to maintain?"

"Not at all. The spell is simple and easy to maintain. I travel quite a bit and am used to dealing with warmer climates, though it was a difficult transition."

"What do you think of Asgard?" Thor asks.

"It is as glorious as the bards describe in their songs. I love it here." Loki isn't lying. He's enamored with his surroundings, though he tries not to gawk like a wet nosed commoner. A stabbing pain radiates through Loki's temple, making him drop his fork and wince.

"Loki are you alright?"

"My head is throbbing. Haggling over the details of a trade treaty is tedious exhausting work."

"Ah, yes my mother and father both suffer frequently from the same ailment. Allow me to ease your suffering." Thor gets up and walks to the door and calls for a servant. He mutters something to her and she is gone in a flash. He walks over to the lounge and sit all the way against the back, but opens his legs to make room for Loki. "Come, lie against me. A servant will bring a soothing oil I will rub into your temples to ease your pain."

Loki smirks at Thor's blatant excuse to touch him, and Thor returns the smirk, unashamed of his obviousness. Loki arranges himself between Thor's legs and leans back and lays his head against Thor's rock hard stomach. Actually, that's his armor.

"I think you should probably remove this." Loki comments. The door opens and the servant strides in and graciously hands Thor a small vial of oil and then leaves.

"Now, I will." Loki sits up to give Thor room to remove his armor which only takes a few moments to Loki's surprise. Thor gives Loki a crooked smile and removes his cotton under-tunic also, leaving him bare chested.

"You're only torturing yourself you know." Loki says as he leans back and places his head on the now firm silky patch of rippled skin. Thor uncorks the vial and pours just a few drops of the very powerful fragrant oil onto his fingertips and then rubs the sweet smelling medicine into the sides of Loki's head in small slow circles. Loki moans from the relief.

"Tell me more about yourself Loki."

"Mmm. I've never had anyone pamper me like this. Then again most people don't even notice me. I'm the third born son runt prince that most of my people view as useless." Loki breathes in the mixture of peppermint, lavender, rose, sandalwood, and citrus. He feels better already.

"Useless? You are here forging very important economic agreements for your people. You are not useless Loki, nor are you invisible. Everything about you commands attention."

"That is only because we are close in height. Come to Jotunnheim and you will see. When you are at the same height line as that of children, you are often overlooked."

"Then that is their loss."

"And what of you Thunder God? What would you have me learn about you, beyond the bard's tales sung about your glory?"

"My father and mother can wield seidr as if they were born to it, yet the only magic I can conjure is with Mjolnir. I fear I will not be able to wield the power of the Allfather properly when the time comes." Thor says.

Loki opens his eyes at this shocking confession. Thor is honest to a fault, perhaps even naïve to say such a thing to the son of a king that is still, at this moment, considered an enemy, however marginal.

"You did warn me about your honesty, but why confess such a thing to me? You barely know me."

"Conversing about it with my parents only causes me more grief. They would simply shove me into more magic classes which I will fail (again) abysmally. I cannot tell my friends. They look to me for strength, guidance, and leadership as their future king. Then there is you, one who knows the difficulties of learning and wielding seidr. You are a prince; though you are not in line for the throne you are not ignorant to the responsibilities of your position or mine. Now that I think about it, you are perhaps the only person in all the nine realms I to whom I can confess this failing."

"Ah, yes I understand now. I have rarely encountered an equal. Even my elder brothers are superior to me. The nobles above whom I rank do not see my value and do not waste their efforts to court my favor. To the commoners of Jotunnheim I am a freak and medical oddity, kept alive only because of my family's privileged position."

"Are other runts not common on Jotunnheim?"

"No, they are usually abandoned at birth. Jotunns will not invest their time and energy into a deformed child. I am lucky to be here."

"I am lucky as well." Thor pours more oil onto his fingers and moves lower to massage Loki's chest, lifting the shirt to get access to the bare skin. Thor's thumbs rub over Loki's nipples, making Loki gasp slightly and squirm. Thor gently rubs Loki's firm man breasts, noting how sensitive Loki is to his touch. His eyes are closed in ecstasy, biting his bottom lip to stifle a shudder. Thor decides to be bold and ventures lower down Loki's abdomen rubbing circles into Loki's belly. He tries to snake a hand under the waist band of Loki trousers but is stopped by a hand.

"Keep it above the waist Prince Thunderpants."

"Would not like me to continue my massage and relieve the throbbing pulsing ache between your legs? Surely you must be suffering terrible pain from being deprived of my touch? Your poor neglected cock is weeping for my ministrations."

Loki chuckles. "As is yours. I can feel it twitching and pulsing between my shoulder blades."

"Then we are in agreement. Let us sate one another, cure one another of our ailments."

"But you haven't bludgeoned an animal to death for me yet. I'm sorry Thor, but you still have not earned it yet."

Thor sighs loudly his sexual frustration.

"But I thank you for relieving me of my headache. I feel much better."


	3. Chapter 3

Thor relaxes into his comfortable chair at the high table. He'd spent the entire day beating the hell out of Asgard's warriors at the training grounds. He needed a release for all his pent up energy since he has not been able to sate himself in the bedroom. He feels better and ready to spend another evening wooing the object of his desire, and dare he venture…affection? Loki is a rare creature. Were it anyone else, they would have already caved to Thor's demands for carnal activity. The thing is no one has ever made him wait before. Every person he has ever encountered has pretty much lied down and spread their legs for him on command. Thor has fucked every beautiful available female in Asgard that has piqued his interest and many males as well. In almost every instance they were more than eager to jump into Thor's bed to be ridden into ecstasy by the Crowned Prince. Thor wonders then if that is because they were all afraid in some way of being punished if they said no. He is an imposing presence, and quite literally a force of nature. The thought that he may have unknowingly bullied some maidens into sleeping with him leaves a sour taste in Thor's mouth. It pleases Thor to know that Loki does not cower before him, nay taunts him while he is completely at Thor's mercy. Loki has given Thor something he's never experienced before in courting; the thrill of the hunt.

The servants begin pouring out of the kitchen with dozens of trays laden with food. Music plays softly in the background. It always does, though most ignore the musicians in the corner of the hall playing their harps, lutes, and flutes. Loki enters the hall and at Thor's inviting gesture takes up a seat next him once again at the high table.

Odin and Frigga take notice of Loki this evening. They have heard the rumors of Thor's behavior towards the man. Thor's romantic interests don't usually last past a night of carnal passion. The couple makes idle conversation about how they spent their day as they consume their meal. As the night wears on Loki listens to the music in the background and feels the longing to dance.

"Thor, would you dance with me?" Loki asks. Thor is surprised by this request. There is plenty of dance space available and the music playing is perfect for a waltz, it's just that people don't usually do it. Asgardian nobles and warriors alike prefer to get blitzed on ale and mead. The frivolity and loud laughter tends to drown out all other noise. Thor thinks about actually dancing then. He knows how, he's just a little rusty.

"I would be honored." He feels a little lump of nervousness as he rises from his seat. The two men glide out to the dance floor and take up positions in each other's arms. "So…I am leading yes?" Thor feels pensive. He would look the fool if he let Loki lead him, and yet he is unsure in his dance skill and sort of needs to be lead right now. Loki smirks, seeing the uncertainty in his eyes.

"The great prince of Asgard is terrified by a little dancing. How utterly charming. Yes Thor, you will lead us." Loki flashes that amazing smile at Thor and his heart melts. They begin their movements, a little slow and clumsy at first. Thor's uncertainty shows in his direction. Loki provides the faintest pressure with his fingers to guide Thor where he should lead them. The hall goes quiet as the people watch their prince dance. His red cape billows behind him as Loki's hair floats in the air. Hushed in reverence, the people allow the sound of the music to carry and fill the hall properly. Before long Thor and Loki are making graceful sweeps causing their hearts to race and feel giddy. Thor has never found dancing to be as thrilling as this. They laugh as they spin faster and faster before slowing down to prevent dizziness.

"You're wonderful at this." Loki says.

"Not as wonderful as you." Thor's eyes sparkle and he pulls Loki's body even tighter to his. His grip on Loki's waist is firm and possessive. Loki for his part tries not to show how much he loves being buttered up like that. His family back home hardly gives him the time of day, let alone compliments or encouragement.

"My day tomorrow is free and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day trying to convince me to ride your cock?"

"Only trying?"

"Your kingdom is lovely and I would like to see more of it beyond the city walls. I would love to spend the day tomorrow seducing you and denying you, and perhaps pick some wild flowers if we find any."

"You say that as though you are unaffected by my seducing efforts, and I well know you are just as interested as I in finding release in one another's arms."

"As much as I ache to be filled by you, you'd also forget me the moment I gave you what you want. I want you Thor, for more than a single night of passion and if making us both suffer in need is what is required, then that is what I'll do. I want to feel your hammer pound into my core, not for one night, but for all nights over and over again until eternity finds its end. I just need to convince you that I'm interesting enough keep around for that long."

"I am fascinated by you. Torment me then. I will gladly suffer your cruelty if it brings us all the closer in our bond."

"We have a bond?"

"Yes, I can feel it. Can you not feel it Loki?"

"Aye, I can. I've felt it for the past two nights when I've ridden my own fingers to completion while thinking of you." Loki leans in and sucks on Thor's earlobe making the large man growl and his cock twitch.

"I shall fall asleep tonight dreaming of you, naked in a sea of wildflowers." Their foreheads touch and they share the same air for a moment.

Thor and Loki have stopped dancing and are merely holding one another in the middle of the dancefloor. Their desire for one another is plain to all and it suddenly dawns on the couple that everyone is staring at them. Loki's head jerks about and he sees the ocean of eyes looking at him. He tries to suppress a blush.

"Until tomorrow, my god of wildflowers." Loki whispers. He kisses Thor chastely on the cheek and exits the hall leaving Thor there staring after him.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So how did you get into the trade negotiation business anyway?" Thor asks Loki as he spreads out a blanket in the middle of a field.

"When I came of age, I needed a job. Usually the princes of Jotunnheim begin their military training to become generals, but I obviously was not suited to that task. Father wanted me to become a healer and serve our people in that capacity. For a time, I studied the art but found the magic too limiting. Besides that, I wanted to travel and see the other realms. Trade negotiation was an ideal solution for me. I still serve my people and make a large, though invisible impact. This time next year the people of Jotunnheim will notice that their prosperity has improved, though they won't really know why. They'll just know that they are building things again."

"You still haven't told me much about yourself, except in broad terms. I want to know more about you."

"Like what?"

"What's the worst thing to ever happen to you? What's your favorite color? How many children do you want?" Thor had gone to the palace library after last night's feast and pulled a book about Jotunn anatomy. To his relief it confirmed his suspicions about Loki's ability to bear children. He and Loki can wed, a possibility that had not occurred to him when he started this game. However, he is not sure if that is something he wants yet. He still doesn't know that much about Loki, beyond a physical attraction. He needs to know more.

"My favorite color is green. I want at least three children, more if we are lucky. The worst thing that ever happened to me was on the day I was born when my dam died birthing me. However, since I don't remember that it does not really count, I suppose." Loki's voice trails off. There are very few people he has been able to fully trust in his life. He wants to trust Thor. He looks into his deep cerulean eyes for a long moment and decides that he does.

Loki curls up next to Thor and lays his head in Thor's lap. Looking out onto the field of rainbow petals, Loki takes a deep breath and recounts to Thor the worst memory he has.

"I reached my full adult height when I was about 20 years old. It became obvious by my 25th birthday that this was it and there wasn't anymore. Most Jotunns surpass my current height when they are only 10 years of age. Being the size of a child, I was often ignored by my peers, but there was one man in particular that could never take his eyes off me."

"At first I thought myself in love with him. He showered me with attention I'd never had before. One night I snuck away from the palace to be with him. When I got to his home I discovered something horrific. He had several kidnapped children in cages. Some of them he'd had for more than 4 years and had long thought been dead. He was raping them and I was to become the jewel in his collection. I was perfect for his specific tastes. He even boasted that he might kill off the others now that he no longer had need for them, as they cried too much and did not have the adult stamina that I would have."

"He violated you?" Thor feels tears threatening to leave his eyes. Thunder booms in the distance as a storm gathers.

"No. My brother Helblindi, who had always been cruel to me and delights in humiliating and insulting me at every opportunity, had followed me. He thought he was going to spy some interesting event that he could use to blackmail me later. Instead he bashed the man's head in and became a hero to our people. My name was never mentioned in the incident."

"I wish that I could kill him again, so that I might know that same pleasure your brother felt." Thor pulls Loki fully into his embrace, cradling him as though afraid of losing him. "I will never harm you in such a way."

"Had Helblindi not come when he did I don't think I would be the same person you see before you now. Why do you think I've been torturing you so?"

Thor chuckles in understanding. "I will gladly endure any manner of test you may thrust upon me, that I may be worthy in your eyes."

Loki jumps up then, surprising Thor. He quickly begins to strip off all of his clothes garnering both excitement and concern from Thor.

"Loki? What are you doing?"

"Putting you to the test." Loki says with a furrowed brow. Within seconds Loki is standing before Thor completely naked. "Here I am. I'm vulnerable. You could hold me down right now and fuck me into the dirt and there is not a damn thing I could do about it. You can overpower me. I know you can." Loki's voice trembles in fear.

"I can't Loki. I won't."

"Am I not all that you hoped for?" Loki then asks, sounding almost hurt as a new fear creeps into his mind.

"You are lovely, by the gods Loki you are sublime. But I cannot harm you in such a way. When the time comes, it will be perfect and beautiful. I will make love to you then. Not a rutting, or a passionate fuck, but sweet caring intimacy. Perhaps here in this very field on a bed of wildflowers and open sunny sky." Thor is on his knees begging Loki to believe his sincerity. Pain is etched into the creases of Thor's face as he yearns to hold and comfort the pale dark haired beauty.

"Oh Thor. I knew…I knew you were as good as the bards say in their songs of your glory and triumph." Tears stream down Loki's cheeks and he grabs his shirt up from the ground to clutch it to his chest to help hide his nakedness.

"I will be worthy of you yet my darling."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki pinches the bridge of his nose as an elf nitpicks the details of the legal clause he has painstakingly put together. He had underestimated how observant these people are, much to his ire.

"I think we need to take a break, perhaps have lunch and then resume our discussion after some rest." Loki announces with an irritated voice. He usually prides himself for being cool and collected but these people would haggle over a copper penny in the middle of a snow storm. Loki marches from the room in search of sustenance and respite for his throbbing temples. He thinks of Thor, and then wonders if he would appreciate that Loki now associates the man with headaches. Loki chuckles out loud at that private thought.

Loki swings by his chambers before heading to the library to return a book and select a new one and then heading on the dining hall. Loki surprised when he finds Thor in the palace library with his father in the middle of a heated argument.

"You are not trying!" Odin yells at Thor.

"I am trying!" Thor yells back in frustration.

"It is a simple spell Thor. The simplest there is. How is it you can summon a hurricane but not a tiny flower?" Odin has lost all patience with his son. He is not going to live forever. If he dropped dead right now the powers of the Allfather would consume Thor and tear him apart. Learning to control this great power is a grave responsibility. Odin is at the point where he is ready to chain Thor to the whipping post for not taking this seriously.

"I don't know!" Thor's voice cracks. Is he crying? Thor feels like a child all over again. No matter how hard he tries he cannot summon the flower like he summons the rain, which at this moment is coming down outside sideways with thunder clapping as if angry at the sky.

Loki sees the two men, who are clearly at the end of their respective ropes. There is no hope of Thor learning anything from his father now, not today at least. They are both too angry with one another to listen. Loki clears his throat to make his presence known.

"Pardon me Allfather for intruding. May I?" Loki gestures to Thor. "I think I might know what the problem is."

"Be my guest Prince Loki. I am all out of ideas." Odin gestures for Loki to proceed. Loki smiles at Thor, who looks both relieved and ready to cry all over again.

"Sit with me." Loki takes one of Thor's massive hands into his. "Breathe." He soothes Thor with a gentle voice. Thor takes a shaky cleansing breath to calm himself. "I'm going to do something that feels a little odd. Don't be alarmed." Loki uses his magic to reach out and touch Thor's, feeling around to see its shape and make-up.

Thor truly is a force of nature and his emotions are tied to this gift. Thor possesses absolutely no finesse whatsoever. Loki suspected as much.

"Thor, your ability to summon the rain and thunder is a beautiful gift. You feel it and it comes. It is a simple thing that requires neither skill nor thought. It is like picking up a giant boulder and flinging it at a large crowd of enemy soldiers. You are guaranteed to hit something. But to summon the flower as your father has, it is like throwing a dagger and hitting a man in the eye that is a thousand feet away. Do you understand the difference?"

"I think so, but I still do not know how to make it work." Thor says.

"Here, close your eyes. Do you feel my seidr?" Loki reaches out to Thor with his magic again. Thor's breath hitches from the strangeness of it.

"Aye."

"Keep your eyes closed. I want you to feel my magic, feel what I do, how I channel it to accomplish the deed."

"Alright."

For Loki, summoning the flower is easy. It is but a tiny illusion that only requires the scantest of seidr energy. Thor is used to opening the flood gates and letting everything out all at once. He's using an ocean of energy when all he needs is a rain drop.

They both open their eyes and on the table is a beautiful red rose.

"But, it was nothing at all!" Thor is amazed.

"Precisely. You don't need to use a tidal wave when a trickle will do."

"Now you try." Loki says. They both close their eyes and Loki follows along. "Oh, back it off. You don't need to use so much. You'll drown it before it has a chance to take shape. Just a tiny bit. Less than that. Less than that. Yes, like a raindrop. Much better. Open your eyes."

On the table is a perfectly shaped daffodil. It is bright and yellow, much like its creator. Relief floods through Thor and his eyes become moist. He grabs Loki by the shoulders and pulls him in for a spontaneous kiss. Loki breathes in sharply through his nose at this unexpected token of gratitude. His body stiffens momentarily before relaxing into Thor's touch. His hands find Thor's face and cups it as their tongues press together to explore.

"Ehem." Odin clears his throat. The men break apart, but only just.

"Thank you." Thor whispers as they still share breath.

"It was my pleasure." Loki whispers back.

"I thank you Prince Loki for achieving the impossible. Asgard's nobles will feast in your honor tonight." Odin announces to break up the awkward silence in the library.

Loki stands and straightens his clothes, running his fingers through his hair to hide his sudden shyness in the presence of Asgard's king.

"I am pleased to be of service Your Majesty. Might I suggest a break from magic wielding for today? Perhaps something less emotionally draining."

"Aye, I believe Thor has had enough for today as well. We will focus on the crop report instead. Parts of Asgard are showing the early stages of drought." Odin says. Thor moans in disapproval. He hates crop reports.

"Perhaps this evening, I can assist him with those after my negotiations have concluded."

"I would like that very much Loki, thank you." Thor says.

"Until then my prince." Loki says.

"Until then." Thor gazes at Loki with great affection. Loki leaves the library to head to the mid-day meal.

"Have you and Loki lain together yet?" Odin asks Thor.

"What? Why? Why are you asking?" Thor becomes defensive and embarrassed. His father never asks him questions like that.

"Just curious."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor hears Loki's knock and bids him to enter. Thor is sprawled out on his bed with the crop report strewn all around him like wood pulp quilt. He's been concentrating on sending the rain to the places that need it most. It is not very hard, in fact it is far easier than summoning the flower, but it is still tiring.

"And here I was expecting the bed to be sprinkled with flower petals, and you to be naked." Loki teases. Thor sits up at that statement.

"I can arrange that you know." Thor says with excitement. His excitement quickly wanes, however, with the throbbing of a migraine. He has over exerted his magic today. He quickly flops back with a grunt.

"Ah, it's my turn I see. Where is that oil?"

"Second drawer in the desk." Thor says. Loki retrieves it quickly and then removes his boots from his feet before climbing onto Thor's bed and taking up a similar position from the other day. Thor shifts down and then lies back, resting his head on Loki's stomach. He wishes Loki didn't have on his tunic. Loki slicks his fingers with oil and massages Thor's temples, earning a pleased grunt for his efforts.

"How did the negotiations go today?"

"Dreadful, and I thought my father was a cheap bastard. Those elves drive a hard bargain." Loki laments.

"That they do. Father finds them irritating as well. Are you available tomorrow at all?"

"I'm not sure. It depends on how fickle the Vanir are about the food order I wish to place. Why?"

"It is going to be hot tomorrow and there is a splendid little pond I'd like to take you to see."

"Only see? Not swim in?"

"Well yes of course."

"And what pray tell will I be wearing as I swim in this cool fresh water?"

"Nothing. Swimming is always done in the nude here in Asgard." Thor displays a naughty grin.

"Trying to gander at my tasty bits again?"

"Of course, and perhaps stroke and taste as well." Thor chuckles. "I do wish to pleasure you though. Not for myself, but for you. I want to make you feel good Loki. I would even keep my clothes on if you wish."

"You are very physical in displaying your love and affection, I've noticed."

"Words do not always come easy to me, but a gentle caress is easy to understand."

"I would like to pleasure you as well, but the time is not yet. I wish us to build this a little more before we join as one. I do long to lie in your arms."

"Then stay with me, tonight here in my bed. We will sleep, nothing more."

"I trust you Thor. Yes I will spend the night tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Thor and Loki attend the evening meal in the hall where Loki is toasted for his incredible breakthrough with Thor. Unfortunately this makes Loki the center of attention and cuts into Thor's time with him. Thor displays a morose frown as Loki is lead away by various nobles all wanting to learn more about the Jotunn Prince. Thor doesn't like this development. The nobles have done this before to a young lady he courted once in his adolescence. Her rivals tore her apart in their effort to keep Thor unwed and available for their own daughters. He hasn't courted anyone in earnest since.

"He's very handsome." Frigga says.

"He is." Thor replies.

"The first week of the trade conference is almost over. In another week, he'll return home to Jotunnheim." Frigga says to gauge her son's reaction. Thor looks down into his mug of ale.

"I know." Thor's voice seems distant and troubled. Has it only been a week since Loki's arrival? It seems longer. In just a few short days Thor's world has been upended.

"You are different with him." She says.

"Am I?"

"You're doting. You never dote."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Thor feels impatience rear up inside him. He does not need to be reminded that his time with Loki is limited.

"When the trade conference ends Loki will return home to Jotunnheim. Your father has long sought a way to mend relations with that realm. We are not on good terms with them and we fear what would happen should the Casket ever be returned. Until now, intermarriage with them was not physically possible. Your new friend has opened a door to a political solution that was not previously available to us."

"I am well aware of that. What is it you fear?"

"Is he using you? Is he genuine?"

"You fear he is not sincere." Thor's mood turns dark.

"I'm saying he would win more than your heart by marrying you. The Casket would make for a perfect dowry, and his pursuit of you might not be something he wants for himself."

"You think he is being pressured by his father to win my heart?"

"Possibly, it is hard to say. Does he make you happy?"

"Yes. He demands much from me, but he also shares much. I feel like I am privy to parts of him he does not share with others."

"That is as it should be. I do not wish for you to guard your heart Thor, but only keep your eyes open to all the consequences of your activities. If you feel Loki is sincere in his quest for your heart, then I encourage your union. I do not want you to suffer a cold marriage bed once the Casket is gone."

"It is moments like this when I wish I was not a prince of Asgard. Even the affairs of my heart are subject to politics and intrigue."

"It is alright if Loki has an ulterior motive. Such a thing is to be expected, just make sure it is not his only motive." Frigga counsels.

"You are wise as always mother."

"The nobles have picked him apart long enough. Go out there and dote on him."

XxXxXxXx

After the evening meal Thor and Loki make their way back to their chambers separately. Loki stops by his room to collect his night clothes before walking to Thor's chambers to join him for the night. He knocks and when he enters he sees Thor standing by the fire with his shirt off, gazing at the flames with purpose.

Loki stops and stares at him. This beautiful Adonis could have anyone, but he is chasing Loki. Thor turns to look at Loki and Loki tries to hide the fact that he was staring but Thor saw the desire in the man's eyes. No, a cold marriage bed would definitely not be a problem.

Though Thor has seen him naked, Loki goes into the bathroom to change. He emerges wearing a simple white cotton night shirt that ends at his knees. His lovely raven hair is braided into a thick rope to keep it from tangling in the night. Thor is still gazing into the fire.

"What troubles you?" Loki asks as he claims the left side of the bed.

"Your time here in Asgard grows short. I can't help but wonder what it is I am doing with you." Thor's voice is serious and quiet. Loki feels his heart thud in his chest. This either very good or very bad.

"I have asked myself the same thing about you. Your end game is pretty clear. You wish to fuck me and nothing more, though you have been very patient with me."

"And you have made it plain from the beginning that a simple fuck is not permitted."

"Our goals are very different."

"What is your goal Loki?"

"To ensnare your heart as you've ensnared mine."

"And what of marriage? What of the political divide between our fathers? What of the Casket?"

"Do I fantasize about winning back the Casket for my people, of marrying you and living happily ever after as Asgard's new Queen? Yes, but all that goes without saying. I want to get to know you Thor, and for you to know me so that if we decide a marriage is what we want we go into it with our eyes open."

"The nobles were very nosy tonight. They'll undermine you any way they can. I hope you did not divulge too much information." Thor says warily.

"You're finally thinking. I was wondering when the ramifications of what we are doing were going to dawn on you. You know the political headaches that await us should we choose to pursue a more permanent arrangement. Am I worth it to you?"

"I have never felt this way about anyone before."

"But you have only known me for but a few days." Loki says. "You are uncertain of the leap."

"Yes. Courting is not something I am well practiced in. I tried to once, when I was young but the nobles knew too many of her secrets and humiliated her publicly for returning my affections. She kept her distance from me after that and our love withered as the rain starved grass. Since then I have guarded my heart, fucking many an eager bed partner. You are the first person to ever keep your legs shut when I begged they be open. You ask of me vulnerability and tenderness that I have longed to share, but also feared to share. I do not know if my heart could survive being abandoned again."

"You worry I do not have the intestinal fortitude to endure whatever cruelties the nobles would use against me." Loki says.

"Aye."

"That is only because you have never been the target of my scheming or my wrath. Do not worry for my sake. Worry for those that dare to target me."

"It was all so easy only yesterday. Tonight my mother reminded me that your time here is short and then the nobles swarmed you. You said I was finally thinking. But the truth is this scenario was always in the back of my mind. I just chose to ignore it until now, in favor of feeling normal, if only for a short while."

"Then let us not think on it again until we must. No budding love affair can thrive under the weight of historical consequence. Love and intimacy are delicate things to cultivate when under so much scrutiny. Now is not the time to worry of what might be."

"What is the time for now?"

"To sleep with me in your arms giving you peaceful dreams. Come." Loki pats the empty space beside him. Thor smiles at him and grabs his nightshirt, slipping it on before removing his boots and pants. He crawls into bed with Loki and pulls the lithe man close, afraid to let go. Loki turns onto his side and Thor spoons him. While the lower part of Thor's body is excited by this development, his heart is soothed by it. As the minutes tick past Thor's cock figures out this is all a false alarm. Thor drifts off to sleep enjoying the simple contentment of a caring partner by his side.

XxXxXxXxX

Loki awakens to Thor's voice rumbling in his sleep. It is still dark outside. Not even the earliest rays of dawn are yet threatening the horizon. They had rolled apart in the night and now there is a sizeable gap between them.

"Loki…" Thor gasps. Whatever Thor is dreaming about, it is vivid. Loki's emerald eyes are useless in the pitch black night, so he changes them back to their natural crimson. Thor's brow is furrowed with worry and he is shifting in a restless state. He's having a nightmare. "Don't leave me…" The golden god groans.

Loki's heart aches to see him express such hurt and betrayal. This beautiful man has been wearing his heart on his sleeve for years and yet none knew how to pluck it and claim it for themselves. Loki has guarded his heart from hurt his entire life, knowing only loneliness and rejection. Other Jotunns have no interest in the runt, royal though he may be. In his brief stint as an economic ambassador for his father, Loki has had only a few interactions with the peoples of other realms. None of them had shown interest in mating with him either. They all knew underneath his creamy pale shell that he is an azure red-eyed creature that they do not wish their children to resemble. He never imagined that Thor would court him like this.

Thor's groans of worry and despair get louder and Loki scoots closer to him and lays his head on Thor's massive chest.

"I'm here my love. I will never leave you. Rest my darling. Rest." Loki feels Thor's heartbeat slow. A deep breath enters and leaves Thor's massive frame as bronzed arms encircle pale shoulders. Thor curls up into Loki like he is a life preserver. Loki closes his eyes and falls back asleep listening to the sound of a thundering heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki's trade agreement with the Vanir for food stuffs went much easier than the construction contracts with the dwarves and elves. It is around 2pm when he finishes his business for the day and seeks out Thor at the training grounds.

The whole field stinks of sweat and dirt. Fandral yells out as Thor knocks his friend on his ass. Loki smiles at the scene.

"Do you yield?"

"I don't know. If I flirt with you and get you excited will you yield to me?" Fandral teases.

"Only if you plan on delivering." Thor chuckles.

"Then I yield." Fandral says. Thor offers down his arm and helps Fandral stand. Thor spots Loki then and smiles sweetly at him.

"Are you free the rest of the day?" Thor asks.

"Yes. You were right, it is very warm today."

"It is blazing!" Volstagg interjects. Sif and Hogun join the group as well. They are all curious about the man that has Thor so smitten.

"Does that offer to go swimming still stand?" Loki asks.

"Aye. I am in need of a cooling bath. I'll finish up here and we will head to the stables."

"Just the two of you? We are beginning to feel neglected Thor." Sif says. She bats her eyelashes coyly, doing an impersonation of a flirting eager courtier.

"Yes Thor, you have yet to dance with me or whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I'm beginning to get jealous of your new friend." Fandral adds.

"Oh come off it you two. Let the princes have some time alone." Volstagg says. Hogun the Grim, smiles quietly as he watches the exchange.

"But if we do that the court gossips will spread more rumors about them." Sif says.

"Oh my, we can't have that! I insist that we chaperone the two of you, to protect your good names and modesty of course." Fandral quips back.

"Would you like to join us?" Thor asks his annoying friends.

"We thought you'd never ask!" Fandral beams. Loki for his part tries to stifle a laugh.

"I'll meet you all at the stables then." Loki says.

XxXxXxXx

The party of six arrives at a pretty little pond near a glen. There are flowers all over and trees near the banks offer an ideal amount of shade. The group lets their horses quench their thirst in the pond and graze, knowing they will not wander too far. Thor's friends start stripping down to their skins quickly, all eager to be relieved of the heat. The men all get completely naked, but Sif keeps on her underwear and a thin cotton shift. These men may be her friends, but they are still men. Lord knows Fandral can't keep his eyes off Sif's tasty bits. She always showers in a separate area after training.

Loki decides to get fully naked as well. After all, these men have seen him in the common shower area. His body is not a mystery to them. Thor gets nervous seeing Loki naked again and plunges into the water quickly to hide his growing arousal.

"Oh bless the nine, this water is fantastic!" Fandral says. "So Loki, do you have ponds like this on Jotunnheim or are they all frozen over?"

"We have natural hot springs heated by volcanic activity. We use them for everything. Depending on how hot the water is we either use it for bathing or industrial purposes. The warm underground water even helps with the growth of our meager crops, keeping the soil unfrozen and soft for seedlings to sprout. I love swimming." Loki says.

"I never knew that about Jotunnheim." Thor says. "Tell me, what of your culture. I know so little. Do you have any festivals or holidays of importance?" Thor asks.

"Well there is the sun festival in the summer. We only get about 6 hours of sunlight a day on Jotunnheim, but in the summer we get as much as 8. We don brightly colored clothing and feast upon dragon fruit, which grows in abundance at that time of year. In the winter we have our fertility festival, but I have never been allowed to attend one of those."

"Why not?" Fandral, Sif, and Volstagg all ask in unison. Loki blushes, realizing his mistake. Thor sees Loki's uncomfortable body language and swoops in to help him.

"Because he is unwed." Thor lies. Thor knows well enough that Loki's people wanted nothing to do with him because of his small size. Loki gives Thor a small grateful smile.

"Yes, the fertility festival is for married couples." Loki adds to the lie. Volstagg is older than all the others and knows that is a load of tripe. He doesn't say anything, however. He understands the real reason Loki was left out.

"So if it is only for married couples and it is a public festival does that mean that they have sex at the festival, in public?" Fandral is randy at the thought.

"Our fertility festival is sacred. We do not make light of it." Loki's tone is impatient and serious.

"Of course. Forgive our friend here. He has a one track mind." Sif scowls at Fandral, but Fandral doesn't back down. In fact he presses further.

"Since you are a prince of Jotunnheim, would you and your spouse be required to attend this festival once you are married off?" Fandral shoots Thor a shit eating grin.

Loki suppresses a lustful shudder. He never considered that, but the horny blond devil is right. Bylestir and Helblindi take turns each year kicking off the festival by choosing someone from the crowd and mating that person in front of everyone. Loki has many illegitimate nephews because of the festivals. These children are not demeaned or called bastards, however. They are held in high esteem by the people Jotunnheim, as they are the product of a sacred event. Though none of them can inherit the throne, they are no less respected. Loki would venture to say he envies the level of respect the children receive, for he is looked upon as less. Only his nephew Angreboda, the son of Bylestir's spouse is legitimate. After Laufey dies Bylestir will ascend to the throne, and then Angreboda after him. Angreboda was conceived during Bylestir's first festival, consummating his marriage before the people.

Loki imagines what that would be like with Thor. As Asgard's future King, and being married to a prince of the realm, the odds of them being asked to officiate the fertility festival would be high. The people of Jotunnheim would want to be assured that Thor's heir will be a half-Jotunn child of royal blood, ensuring a permanent peace between the two realms.

"It is a distinct possibility, yes." Loki bites his lip and turns away. He thanks the Norns for the water concealing his excitement and avoids meeting Thor's eyes with his own. Loki, for all his talk of making Thor wait, has only been able to hold out this long because he has never known carnal pleasures beyond his own hand.

Fandral wiggles his eyes at Thor, but Thor is not amused. He swims over to Loki.

"I'm sorry. Fandral has always been a little impertinent. I will give him a sound thrashing in the ring tomorrow. Please forgive his rudeness, he did not mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset." Loki's voice goes high and his face contorts into a guilty expression. It is then that Thor realizes Loki isn't angry, he's horny.

"My friends, Loki and I would like a moment alone." Thor says with a commanding voice. The others take the hint and begin swimming over to the far side of the pond.

"The thought of me mating you in public is giving you a thrill isn't it?" Thor smiles.

"It most certainly is not!" Loki argues as his cheeks flush bright red.

"Oh so you don't want to be invited to the fertility festival?"

"Only so that I can finally be recognized as a fully-fledged adult and not this miniature non-child creature my people sneer at with disdain." The hurt on Loki's face pierces Thor's heart.

"You are not a child Loki. You are a man with needs and desires and you do not need to be ashamed of them. Tell me, have you lain with anyone or are you still untouched?" Thor's voice is gentle, as though he is trying to coral a spooked horse.

Loki turns away again but Thor pulls Loki to him. Their naked bodies press against each other in the water, each man feeling the other's excitement poking against a thigh.

"Ah! Thor! Not yet! I'm not ready." Loki's voice is high pitched and frightened.

"It is alright my beautiful raven. I will not take your virtue, but I will give you pleasure now." Thor and Loki's feet are both firmly planted on the bottom of the pond with their shoulders just breaking the surface of the water. "I'll stop the moment you ask it of me." Thor voice is roughened and deep.

He grasps Loki's hardened shaft then and the pale man gasps from the contact. Thor pulls Loki's body close and rests his forehead against his as he pumps Loki's manhood.

"Thor…" Loki whines with uncertainty. He starts panting as new sensations overwhelm him.

"That's it darling. You're so beautiful like this. I want to make you feel so good love. Do you know what you do to me? Your countrymen have no idea what a treasure you are. That's it darling. Let go Loki. Oh gods you are so beautiful. Listen to the sounds you make. Come for me love. That's it. That's it."

"Thor!" Loki gasps as his white seed pollutes the water. He rests his head on Thor's shoulder, taking deep breaths to calm down. A few moments tick by and Loki notices Thor's hard member still poking him in the stomach. His emerald eyes are like big saucers.

"But what about you?" Loki feels guilt rip through him at not gifting Thor with the same pleasure.

"No love. I can wait. I want to wait for you." Thor takes himself in hand and strokes hard and fast. He tries not to grunt too loudly but some noise manages to escape his lips. Loki kisses him and the contact of his lips and the taste of him gives Thor all he needs to find release. He moans into Loki's mouth. They stay wraped in each other's arms kissing passionately for several minutes.

"Thor! It's getting late! The sun is beginning to set. We should head back!" Fandral yells from the banks of the pond. The others are already out of the water and dressed, waiting on the princes to finish their tender moment.

"Well, we did have an audience." Loki smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki smiles and shakes hands with the head of the wood carver's guild. They just finalized a deal to exchange Jotunnheim wood for Alfheim minerals. The minerals will be needed to manufacture concrete for their construction projects. Everything is working out so well.

"All rise for the King of Asgard." A guard announces to the room. Everyone gets to their feet in a show of respect.

"As you were. I have come to negotiate a trade pact with Jotunnheim. Loki are you available?" Odin asks.

"Yes Majesty. I was just finishing up here."

"Excellent." Odin takes a seat opposite Loki. Loki is stunned by this turn of events. He did not think he would be given opportunity to forge a trade agreement with Asgard directly.

"Allfather, I must inform you that any agreement we come to must still receive final approval from my father."

"Yes, I know but it is important that we make an attempt. I would very much like to begin normalizing relations with your people."

"I welcome that. What kind of an agreement do you have in mind?"

"The south wall of the city is in great need of repair. It was originally built by your ancestors but is very old. I am willing to allow a small contingent of Jotunn builders into the city to work on the wall. If all goes well we can talk about other construction projects that I have in mind."

"I will speak with my father on the project."

"Good. How is Thor? Is he amiable company for you?"

"Oh! Well yes. He's very sweet. He smiles a lot which is very endearing and is surprisingly gentle given how large he is." Loki blushes then, realizing how that last statement sounded. If Odin interpreted it that way he doesn't mention it.

"Thor has never shown a prolonged interest in anyone before, or at least not since he was a very young man. You are good for him. He listens to you and has found support from your presence. I find that very encouraging."

"As do I. I have hopes, Majesty, but I dare not air them yet. It is too soon and what we have is too fragile yet for any serious declarations."

"I understand. If your father agrees to our little project I would like for you to be the one to oversee it."

"I would like that." Loki smiles. It'll give him excuse to travel back and forth to Asgard on a regular basis.

"We have an accord. Let me know your father's decision as soon as it is convenient."

"I will Majesty."

XxXxXxXxXx

"I never thought I'd be eating the meat of a courtship offering from the Prince of Asgard." Loki says as he bites into the juicy rib of some woodland critter Thor killed to impress him.

"How is it?" Thor asks.

"Very tasty. You're a good cook." Loki sucks the bone before grabbing another. They are out in the woods camping. Thor's friends had begged to tag along but Thor refused them this time. Loki leaves in two days and he wants to enjoy this time before they are separated by distance.

"Do you think your father will accept my father's deal?"

"I don't know. The man has a fickle temperament, but given what is at stake I doubt he will refuse it. I am more concerned that he will take the opportunity to do something stupid."

"If it would help, I can assist you in keeping a close eye on your fellow countrymen as they do their work."

"Nay, they resent you and your people enough as it is. If they see you standing around babysitting them something will definitely transpire."

"My father has high hopes that a new arrangement can be reached between your people and mine. He also has high hopes for you and me." Thor says.

"I share his hope. Pass the salt." Loki says. Thor tosses him the little jar to season his food.

"Next week I have go over the tax records with father. I'd rather take a sword to my spleen." Thor says.

"You and your father do not work well together. I've noticed."

"He's not very patient with me."

"He's not a very good instructor. He's a commander and a leader, but not a teacher. He's too used to doing things himself. Waiting for you to figure it out probably grates on his nerves."

"Doing the taxes grates on my nerves. I wish I could spend all my days in the training field bashing the soldier's heads in."

"You have a hard time being still."

"Aye. Silence and nothingness put me on edge. I like movement. I could never sit and read for hours on end as you do. I envy you in that. You seem to be more at peace in yourself than I." Thor says.

"Stillness and peace are not the same thing." Loki says. "In fact I'd venture that of the two of us; you are the one that is more at peace within yourself."

"And yet I am touted as a great beast of war." Thor says.

"Mmm. Good. That will mean you'll be a great beast in the bedroom." Loki grins.

"Are you sure you still want me courting you? You may determine after a fashion that I am not worth it." Thor says only half serious.

"The things worth having in life are always difficult to get." Loki says.

"I'm not difficult to get. You could have me right now if it please you." Thor says. Loki laughs at that. After the intimate little hand job in the pond a few days ago Loki is eager for Thor to touch him again. However, no Queen of any realm that was worth a damn ever gave it away before the wedding night. Loki is beginning to curse himself for setting the standard so high.

"Only when you've spoken vows to me." He says.

"Very well, I vow to give you so much pleasure the townsfolk three leagues over will hear you scream my name." Thor teases. Now that Loki has had a taste of his touch these little statements have more effect on him. Loki's eyes become hooded and lusty and he pants slightly as his manhood flushes with desire.

"You are cruel."

"So are you. You leave the day after tomorrow and I have yet to feel your lips on my cock."

"Nor will you, unless you make a pledge to me that I will henceforth be the only one to ever wrap my lips around your cock. That I'll be the only one you'll ever bend over and slide your manhood into. My tight pristine body will take your seed so readily."

"Loki…Oh love what will I do when you are gone home?"

"You'll write me silly. That or you'll pay a poet to write me letters on your behalf. He'll write sweet words about my hair and my eyes and my wit and then sign your name at the bottom. I'll clutch the paper to my chest and pretend you thought up those sweet words, even though I know you are not very good with them."

Both men have full erections popping tents in their trousers. Loki removes his shirt and puts his hand down his pants to stroke himself. Thor does the same. They stare each other down as they touch themselves, sitting several feet apart.

"What would you do to me on our wedding night?" Loki asks.

"I'd kiss your beautiful neck and run my hands over your chest. I'd pay special attention to all the little spots that garner a moan. I'd tease you Loki. I'd work you up, so close, so close until you beg me to take you. I'd make you come quickly the first time and then keep going. Your sensitive nerves overwhelmed by the pleasure I'd give you. I'd ride you into ecstasy and when you come a second time it would be earth shattering and transformative. You'd never keep your legs closed to me again."

"Ah! Oh god….You like the thought of me on my knees begging don't you Asgardian. But what if I make you kneel? (ah) Would you suck my cock if I commanded you? You're cock hungry now aren't you?"

"Starving." Thor growls. "Let me taste you." Thor is stroking his cock furiously as he watches Loki do the same.

"Thor!" Loki's head lolls back and Thor is beside him in seconds as Loki's come spurts like a fountain. Thor wraps his lips around the tip and sucks it down. "AH!" Loki screams at the feel of Thor's tongue sweeping over sensitive flesh. Thor sits up and claims Loki's mouth with his own, making the Jotunn prince taste himself. He pulls back for breath as he feels his own climax curl in his abdomen.

Loki pushes Thor's chest to make him sit back and just as Thor's balls draw up to spill, Loki takes Thor into his mouth.

"LOOOOKKKKKIIIII!" Loki drinks it down, relishing the tawdry act. Thor's taste is salty and musty and very Thor. He loves it. He'll never confess it, but he would love to kneel between Thor's legs every day until his hair turns white and falls out.

Thunder rolls overhead and a flash of lightening streaks across the sky. The men breathe deep as they come down from their high.

"The simple brush of your tongue was more erotic, more satisfying, more amazing than any other intimate encounter I have ever felt." Thor says.

"That is because none of them were truly intimate. Your heart was not in it. Just your body. Though you are the first person to ever touch me like this, I know I will never want for anyone else Thor. Please don't break my heart."

"I could never."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor and Loki kiss passionately in the gatehouse of the Bifrost. Heimdall, Odin, and Frigga all find the ceiling tiles very interesting today. Fingers are tangled in hair as lips and tongues battle for dominance. Thor cups Loki's ass aggressively as Loki squeezes Thor's massive biceps. Their harden shafts rub against each other through many layers of cloth.

"Thor….Thor I can't return home in this state. We…(mmm)…must stop. (Ah! Right there!) No stop! I can't return to Jotunnheim's…(mmm) court with my shaft sticking straight out." Loki pushes hard against Thor to shove him off and get some distance. He pants hard and tries to regain his composure.

"Return to me." Thor says. His face is red with lust. He also looks ready to cry.

"I will speak with my father about the construction project here. With luck I will return to you in just a week or two."

"And if not?" Thor asks.

"I will find a way to return to you. In the meantime write me. Your gatekeeper can deliver the mail to the old messenger point in our palace library. It is dusty but still usable." Loki holds back his tears as he plants one last kiss on Thor. He turns and lets the light engulf him.


	8. Chapter 8

Loki touched down in Jotunnheim grateful for the familiar cold of his home world. He shifted back into his natural blue skin and let the freezing air deflate the excitement from his neither region. His countrymen watched him with muted interest as he made his way back to the palace to speak with his father. The satchel at his side is full of rolled parchments needing the King's approval. Hopefully Laufey will not protest any of the agreements Loki has made.

Though his crimson eyes are made to see in the dark, it is still an adjustment after two weeks in the sunny realm of Asgard. He should have seen Helblindi hiding in the shadows, damn it all.

"Well hello there little brother. I trust you enjoyed your time in the land of our greatest enemy." Helblindi snickers at Loki.

"Fuck off you useless spare."

"I am a general in our father's army you worthless runt!"

"You couldn't lead a rat out of a cage." Loki is marching as fast as his short legs will carry him to the interior chamber. That was another thing Loki has relished. In Asgard everyone around him is his height. Here he feels intimidated by everyone that is at least a foot taller than he.

"What's in the purse? Payment from all the Asgardian soldiers you whored yourself to? I imagine being around people with cocks small enough to fit your tiny twat must have been thrilling for you."

"Your class and grace are impressive as always Helblindi." Loki pushes the large door open to enter the inner chamber to Laufey's throne room. Laufey is sitting on the throne listening to Bylestir give an account of Jotunnheim's food stores, treasury holdings, and unemployment report. Loki smiles at his perfect timing.

"Ah, Loki how was Asgard? Did you learn anything that might be of benefit to our realm?"

"I did not survey their defenses as you asked. I instead forged new trade agreements with Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Svartleheim. I have here 10 new contracts for various construction projects across four realms. These projects will employ 5,000 of our skilled laborers and pay them well. I have also negotiated an exchange of resources. Our wood in exchange for food stuffs and minerals. They will bolster our economy and fatten our treasury. I give these scrolls to sign and approve."

"You said four realms yet you only listed three."

"Yes, one of the contracts of labor is with Asgard. Father, Odin wishes to begin the process of normalizing relations with our realm. I am of the belief he wishes to return the Casket to us, that we may rebuild our world properly."

"What is the nature of this contract?"

"A dozen Jotunns are to go to Asgard to work on repairs on the south wall of the city. It was originally constructed by our ancestors and Odin would like it to be fixed properly. He said if this project is completed without incident there will be others and then after that…maybe…other diplomatic negotiations can be made."

"You are young and naïve Loki and you do not know the Allfather as I do. This is surely a trap meant to give him excuse to go to war with our people again. Should anything happen while our people are in Asgard they will be blamed and war will come. No. I will not take on Odin's little project."

Loki feels a wave of disappointment flood his chest. He didn't want to tell Laufey about his romantic entanglement with Thor, but without that information the man is coming to a logical conclusion that Loki cannot deny. Were Loki sitting where Laufey sits, he would make the same decision.

"You are wrong father. There is more. While in Asgard I caught the eye of his son, Prince Thor. He courted me during my time there. We are both of the mindset to marry. Odin is fully aware of our fondness for one another."

Laufey's eyes go wide at this revelation and he rises from his throne. "Then I shall make for Asgard at once to negotiate the marriage terms and the Casket as dowry payment for your hand!" Laufey is practically giddy.

"NO! Father, listen to me. That is exactly the wrong thing to do. What Thor and I have is fragile and new. It is strictly between us. Odin has neither encouraged nor discouraged our courtship, but merely stood back and given us room to let it develop naturally. Odin will allow the marriage if it is something Thor wants, but he won't force him. If you show up in Asgard demanding the Casket and haggling for my hand, Thor will walk away in disgust. He will not let his heart be used as a pawn."

"So what do you suggest my son?"

"Odin doesn't need our people to repair his wall. The job is an excuse to let me travel back and forth to Asgard to oversee our men. It gives me time with Thor. All I need is to be left alone and be given time to be courted. There is little that be done on your part at this stage."

Laufey regards his tiny son with new found respect. In his youth, Laufey had rushed to glory and war. Having sat upon the throne of Jotunnheim for only a year he used the Casket to attack Midgard and claim the fertile lands therein. Nearly his entire reign has been without the benefit of the Casket to care for his people and his land. Laufey has had to squash many an uprising over the course of his time on the throne. In his youth he called to war and now he has had his fill of it.

"Very well little one. Proceed with your courtship, but keep me apprised of any developments of importance. I will review those scrolls and have them back to you by the morning. Welcome home."

"Thank you father." Loki struts from the throne room with his head held high as every noble Jotunn and warrior look upon him with amazement.

XxXxXxXx

Laufey reviewed the trade deals and signed all of them without reservation or complaint. Loki wrote a letter to the Allfather informing him that his father has accepted the project and that men would be forthcoming. He places the letter on the metal disk positioned below the oculus in the ceiling in the library.

"Heimdall, please see that this message gets to the Allfather, and that my other message gets to Thor. Thank you." Loki speaks to the sky. The letters disappear in a golden rainbow light. He'd stayed up late penning the letter to Thor, trying to think of all the things he wanted to say.

 ** _To my beloved Prince Thunder Pants,_**

 **** ** _Our trial begins. Upon my return home my father looked to deny the construction project outright, fearing it was a trap. I had no choice but to inform my father of the existence of our relationship. As predicted he became overeager to get the casket back. I had to talk him out of doing something rash._**

 **** ** _It felt odd returning home after having been in the company of people that are my size. I am even more acutely aware of my short stature here and long to return to Asgard. I miss you. Your warm smile and open honest nature is a breath of fresh air. Jotunnheim's nobles now whisper about me in dark corners. I'm not sure if I like this new development or not._**

 **** ** _Not surprising, my brother Helblindi is working to undermine my new found success. He continues to denounce the deals I have made and the upcoming wall project in Asgard. Thankfully father ignores him. The man is the second born, and his insecurity and jealousy towards Bylestir is often targeted at me. I'm sick of the childishness of it._**

 **** ** _I look up at the starry sky here and wonder if you are looking up as well. I think of you at night my darling, and your sweet overeager desire. I feel constant anticipation at seeing you again. With luck organizing the laborers and construction materials will take roughly ten days, and then I can be in your arms again…naked, wet, eager…with my legs closed._**

 **** ** _Think of me tonight._**

 **** ** _Loki_**

With the news that laborers will be needed to travel to the other realms for great construction projects, the people in the city rejoice. Loki meets with the council of the Builder's Guild to discuss the details of each project. Wood cutters are dispatched to fill the trade orders and Loki takes time personally selecting a dozen Jotunns to accompany him to Asgard to work on the southern wall.

On the morning of the third day Helblindi intercepts a letter from Asgard and takes it directly to his father.

 ** _To My Darling Prince of Virtue,_**

 **** ** _It has been but three days and yet I feel as though an eon has passed since I last saw your face. The wine has no flavor, nor the food. I feel as though I cannot breathe. Sif and the others have enjoyed trouncing me during our spars. Fandral has officially dubbed me useless. They say I am lovesick. Never before had I considered it a true illness, but now I find I am not whole while you are gone. In your absence my fondness has grown all the more and I am eager for your return._**

 **** ** _I read your letter and found comfort and humor in your misfortunes with your family. I am glad you convinced your father to change his mind. I might have had to kidnap you outright if he hadn't. I look up at the stars at night now and think of you. I think of all the intimacies we have yet to share and of the moment when you will finally writhe beneath me in pleasure and joy. I see us in a field of wildflowers, consecrating our union before all of nature. Return to me my love._**

 **** ** _Sincerely,_**

 **** ** _The Poet Thor hired to write this_**

Loki bursts into laughter in spite of the humiliating circumstance. Laufey is reading Thor's love letter to Loki out loud before the entire court. Laufey's brow furrows at the last line of the letter. He doesn't understand how Loki could find it so humorous.

Helblindi had not taken the time to read the letter before presenting it to his father. He'd assumed that there would be something treasonous and damning in the letter. He certainly did not expect words of love and devotion from the son of Odin, or for his father to find it so entertaining. Nevertheless, he is enjoying humiliating Loki.


	9. Chapter 9

**_To My Prince of Raven Locks,_**

 **** ** _I have had a marvelous breakthrough with father during my seidr training. It is a miracle I did not think I would ever achieve and I know it is all thanks to you. Father commanded me to manifest a butterfly and then transform it into a viper. It was a simple thing and I managed the feat on the first try. After summoning many illusions father felt I was ready to create things of true substance. While this required more concentration and practice I did manage many new things before the session ended and am quite pleased with myself. Father was smiling as he left the library, no doubt relieved he would be leaving his immense power in the hands of someone that finally has a clue as to what to do with it._**

 **** ** _My friends try to keep me distracted in your absence, but in the evenings when I am alone I feel your loss acutely. Your side of the bed is cold and empty and I am bereft of your beguiling warmth. I long to pull the covers up over our heads so that we may whisper silly things to each other and pretend the outside world does not exist._**

 **** ** _I miss your insults and games of intrigue. Is that odd of me? I think about you in Jotunnheim and wonder what you look like in your natural blue skin. Would I be able to make love to you in your natural form, or would I suffer frostbite? The question conjures up images that are both hilarious and frightening. I await your return with the eagerness of a schoolboy being let out of lessons._**

 **** ** _Respectfully Yours,_**

 **** ** _The Randy Blue Prince_**

"Honestly father, do you have no respect for me at?!" Loki growls at his king.

"The affairs of your heart are a matter of state Loki. Besides I have not laughed this hard in years." Laufey gives a deep heavy chuckle. "What will your response be to Thor?"

"That is none of your business!" Loki stamps his foot and balls his fists at his side like a small child. The nobles at court all giggle at the childlike temper tantrum.

"Alright little Loptr, you needn't split yourself in two over this." Laufey uses the youthful pronunciation of Loki's name to further drive home the image of Loki as a child. "When will you be ready to return to Asgard?"

"The day after tomorrow everyone and everything will be ready for transport." Loki grits out through clenched teeth.

"Very good. Go and write your would be lover. Or have the two of you had relations yet? His letters seem to allude to a level of abstinence."

"I will not dignify that with a response. It is private!" Loki shouts. He turns on his heel to leave listening to the howling laughter of his family and the nobles as he leaves the hall. "I swear to the Norns my first official act as Asgard's new queen will be to shrink every royal and noble down to the size of mice!" Loki fantasizes about stomping on his father, brothers, and the nobles as they all scream tiny shrill screams. Does Odin even have the power to do such a thing? Will Thor? Loki shakes his head at his own ridiculousness. He can dream about it at least.

 ** _To My Prince of Blue Genitalia,_**

 **** ** _I am reminded again of my low stature in this society both figuratively and literally. Here I am, so close to becoming the next future Queen of Asgard, and I still command no respect from my people. They mock me and call me a child and refuse to take me seriously at all! I could walk into Jotunnheim with the Casket on a silver platter and present it to my father in front of the entire kingdom and he would pat me on the head and pull a sweet from his pocket to reward me for being such a good boy. I almost don't want them to have it back._**

 **** ** _I long for adult conversation that isn't condescending or patronizing. I long for you. Immature though our obsession with sex may be, at least you and I are partners that complement each other. You would never bring me down as they have, and that is why I love you so. It pleases me that I have assisted you in your magic lessons. I hope to assist you with many other matters in the future. Perhaps next time you and I could work on the crop reports and treasury ledger together, and I will teach you the finer points of economic management. You could teach me how to fight people my own height, or make me beg you for mercy._**

 **** ** _Yes I imagine you holding my arms above my head, conquering me. My beautiful beastly Aesir warrior would scoop me up and claim me. Perhaps even demand that I service him as he sits upon the throne? You'd cry my name out letting the servants know whom you love above all others. I'd worship you on my knees and prostrate my body before you in reverence, inviting you to do to me what you will. And then I'd make you pay for it. I'd tie you down in the middle of the training field naked. I'd invite all the warriors of Asgard to watch as I force you to suckle me, and then tease you and make you beg me to fuck you. I would touch you everywhere but in the one place you need it most. You would come untouched like a woman, and you would thank me for it._**

 **** ** _Tonight at 10 o'clock I shall be lying in bed thinking of the throne room. I will be rubbing my thighs imagining they are your thighs. I will have something hard and long in my mouth pretending it is your greatness._**

 **** ** _I am hollow and empty without you._**

 **** ** _Sincerely,_**

 **** ** _The Other Randy Blue Prince_**

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki steps forward quickly to allow the other Jotunns behind him room to land. He winds up running straight into Thor's arms. Thor crushes his lips to Loki's and picks up the dark haired man in a needful embrace. As the Jotunns come through the gate they are greeted by the site of their tiny prince wrapping his legs around Thor's waist as the two kiss like horny teenagers.

"Ehem. My prince, the Jotunn envoy requires directions to the southern wall." Heimdall says. Loki puts his feet back on the ground and tries to compose himself with dignity, even though it is too late for that.

"Yes, yes of course. Prince Loki, allow me to escort you and your people to the construction site." Thor offers his arm and Loki takes it, smiling gently at the warm golden man.

The Jotunns watch the pair curiously. They are both so small. It has been a long time since the general population of Jotunnheim has seen or dealt with the small peoples of the other realms. Thor's free hand moves frantically as Thor talks in an excited tone to their prince about some Asgardian matter. Every other sentence out of Thor's mouth is a question for Loki that begs his insight and approval. Their little prince smiles ear to ear as he carries on his conversation with the petite lump of bronzed muscle. They both look so much like smitten children. Though the word "adorable" is not exactly a word in the Jotunn vocabulary it describes the miniature love birds perfectly. To them it is like watching two toddlers kiss.

The walk into the city is slow for the Jotunns, having to walk at the speed of people that are half their height. They take in the sights of the city as they walk. The people of Asgard peer out their windows at them with fear and curiosity. The brightness of the city and the heat of the realm would be too much for them were it not for the amulets about their necks. Their tiny prince had thought of everything. They note that he himself does not use one but opts to change his skin instead. Seidr wielders are a strange lot.

They arrive at the southern wall and see the decay of it. The mortar is crumbling and a long section of the wall has collapsed entirely. What remains standing will have to be torn down and rebuilt with fresh mortar so that it may stand another thousand years. It'll take two weeks at most to complete.

"I trust you all know what needs to be done. I leave this in all of your capable hands. I will return once my meeting with the Allfather has concluded to check on your progress." Loki lies. There is no meeting with the Allfather. Moreover, his countrymen know they are being lied to, but no one acknowledges it. Thor and Loki leave arm in arm laughing and smiling. The Jotunns smile too. The détente between their peoples is almost at an end.

XxXxXxXx

"I have a surprise for you. Come." Thor says as he all but drags Loki to his chambers. He's so giddy with excitement Loki lets the big oaf pull him along like an overeager puppy on a leash. Thor throws the doors open and Loki is assaulted by the heavy scent of many flowers. Thor's room is filled with them. There are butterflies too, of every shape and color conceivable. The room is filled with red roses and yellow daffodils.

"I could not have achieved this without you. You made all this possible and I wanted to gift this to you." Thor takes Loki's hands in his.

"Oh Thor, you honor me." Loki tilts his head up to offer Thor a sweet kiss. It is chaste compared to what they shared on the Bifrost. More dignified. Loki feels a thrum of excitement flow through his body. This moment feels heavy with importance.

"There is more. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Take off your clothes, all of them." Thor says. Loki gives him a look but does as he is told. He removes the items one at a time as he watches Thor gather up various bottles of oil and a towel. Thor removes his shirt and boots but stops there. Loki knows he shouldn't feel shy by now but he does. His beautiful body is devoid of hair save for his head and his penis is rosy tipped and growing stiff.

"Thor if you mean to crumble my resolve you are succeeding." Loki's vulnerability radiates from his eyes.

"Lay down on your stomach." Loki bites his lip to stifle a gasp. He is not sure about where this is leading. He gets on his belly feeling nervous, but Thor covers his exposed rear with the towel, before straddling his legs and grabbing one of the bottles of scented oil.

Loki feels warm wetness on his back and then firm calloused hands rubbing his muscles. "Ooh." Loki moans. Thor pauses every now and again to bend down and kiss the great creamy expanse of softened oiled skin. Thor works Loki's feet, calves and thighs kissing there as well. Loki squeaks when Thor removes the towel and exposes his cheeks. Thor applies more oil to his hands and massages the firm globes with his strong practiced hands. Loki is panting and his cock is fully hard when Thor leans down and licks up Loki's crevice.

"Thor?"

"Shh love. My pants are still on and will remain so." Thor's tongue dips into Loki's secret place, shattering Loki's resolve. Thor pulls his cheeks apart to get better access and laps at the wet entrance. Thor's tongue presses against the sensitive ring and nibbles at the sensitive flesh there. Loki has never heard of such an intimacy.

Loki keens. His high pitched whines fill the room to accompany the quiet smacking of lips and tongue. Loki's insides ache with need. His womb throbs, begging to be filled and Loki cannot remember why he would ever want to wait.

"Thor? Thor please! Please I need you!" Loki pulls his knees up under him to push his ass up. He's offering himself to Thor. "Take me my love. Please darling. Please."

"No Loki, not until our wedding night. You are worth the wait." Thor chuckles at the sobbing pleading mess he has created. "Roll over darling. I'll take care of you."

Loki obeys, desperate for release. Unfortunately Thor is feeling playful and teasing. Thor grabs the oil and begins another massage. He lavishes attention on Loki's chest and legs, but neglects his cock entirely. Every muscle in Loki's body feels loose and relaxed, save for one. Loki's cock is leaking a great deal and he grasps his own erection to alleviate the pain. Thor slaps his hand away.

"No touching love. That belongs to me." Thor orders.

"Please Thor! Please…Please…" Loki is overwhelmed with the sensual pleasure of being touched almost everywhere. Thor rubs oil onto his own stomach then and lies down on top of Loki and begins humping the man, using his slicked stomach for friction to rub against Loki's cock. Thor kisses Loki's collar bone, sucking on the soft skin while at the same time being careful to not let his belt buckle rub against Loki's exposed tender bits.

"Thor, I'm coming my love. Oh Norns I want to pleasure you! Thor! Thor!" Loki's seed splatter between them as his body goes stiff. Thor for his part is in agony. He needs release as well, but not yet.

"Let me suck your cock Thor. I'm begging you for the privilege. Please let me get on my knees and take you into my mouth. Let me show you how much I worship you." Loki tries to get Thor on his back and get his pants open but Thor stills his hand. He shakes his head though it pains him to turn down this offer.

"I made you a promise and I will keep it."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki and his men have been in Asgard for a week. The tongues of Asgard are wagging. The common people watch the construction workers with wonderment and no small amount of trepidation. Thor and Loki have given up all pretense of being discreet and snog each other openly in public. It is assumed that they are engaging in marital relations. The nobles deride the fact that Loki is Jotunn and mock his clearly ergi sexual position beneath their mammoth prince. Angry that Loki may well ruin their chances of advancing their own family's interests, they mock him privately, saying that being on his knees before their prince is where he belongs. They wait for a mistake to be made.

Odin and Frigga smile at the young couple as they dance, smile, kiss, and taunt one another. They giggle like young boys instead of grown men and smile as only two lovers can.

Grondy lifts the massive block above his head and secures it in place with the mortar he made this morning. He works hard, not because he is grateful for the work, or because he longs for peace, but because it keeps his eyes off the Asgardians that stare and mock him openly but a few feet away. These tiny people must think him dumb and deaf! Surely they realize he can hear every snide denigrating comment they whisper to each other?

"That one right there…that one is the ugliest."

"How can Thor be attracted to such a thing? Their color is the like that of a three day old corpse."

"I wouldn't be surprised if their tiny prince lies there and takes it like one. I bet his Jotunn cunny is cold like a corpse too." Two palace guards snicker not yards away from Grondy. Grondy can't stand these fucking people. How in all the nine did these puny little assholes defeat their people in battle 1500 years ago?

Grondy starts humming a working song to drown out the voices of the people around him. His countrymen join suit, clearly at the end of their ropes as well. Their combined voices carry far and help silence the Asgardians around them, relieving some of the tension.

Eric Behur, second son of Lord Behur is not pleased by this. His younger sister has been trying to catch the eye of the Crowned Prince for years without success. If Thor marries Loki she'll have to be married off to some Baron in Vanaheim. A Baron is a far cry from a Prince and future King. For the sake of the whole of his family, he needs to help her advance. Eric picks up a rock and flings it at Grondy's head.

It is the last straw. Grondy grunts like an enraged boar and turns his gaze upon the sneering little guard behind him. He reaches down and swats at the man, sending him flying several hundred feet away and crashing through the roof of a villager. More guards come, swords drawn ready to engage in battle, but he bloodshed is interrupted by the arrival of the princes.

Thor and Loki were just on their way back from having lunch and ah….surveying the gardens for….softness. They touch down on the ground and Thor booms a thunderous "HALT!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Loki yells.

"These puny people instigated this. We mind our work and yet they will not let us be." Grondy says.

"So you picked one up and threw him halfway across the city?"

"He deserved it." Grondy says without an ounce of chagrin or apology.

"Are you trying to start a war?!" Loki snarls at the worker. "To the Bifrost with you! The rest of you get back to work."

"You men over there will be working ice mountain patrols for the rest of the summer." Thor yells. "Bring me the one that was thrown. I would have words with that man. Henceforth, none of the general public is allowed anywhere near the workers. All of you will be charged with keeping the peace, and may the Allfather have mercy on you should another incident occur." The look in Thor's eyes is murderous. Thunder rolls overhead and a long devilish streak of lightning splits and forks across the sky, wicked and frightening in its reach. All the remain guards answer with a resounding "Yes My Prince" before running off to fetch the instigator.

Eric Behur is dragged before Thor by his fellow soldiers, bleeding and bruised with a couple of broken ribs. Thor recognizes this man and is quite familiar with the family from which he hails. He hates the lot of them. They are scheming and conniving.

"I hope you enjoy manure. You are now my personal stable bitch." Thor glares at the others. "Take him away."

"It looks like our days of carefree dallying are over." Loki comments.

"Aye. This won't be the end of this. Lord Behur will no doubt find some way to twist this around to his benefit."

XxXxXxXxXx

"But Your Majesty, that creature accosted my son, unprovoked!" Lord Behur cries out before the entire court.

"My son Thor has handled the matter and I consider it closed, unless you wish to question the judgement of your future king?" Odin stares down Lord Behur like an insect. Lord Behur senses the danger he is in and backs off. It doesn't matter. He got what he wanted, which was to rally the other nobles to his cause. The nobles of Asgard have nothing to lose by stopping the coming engagement announcement of Thor and Loki. Many of the nobles at court are afraid of Jotunnheim getting the Casket back.

"No My King." He replies.

"Thought not."

XxXxXxXxXx

"For your stupidity I sentence you to ten days in the dungeons." Laufey says to Grondy. The angry Jotunn is carted away to serve his time by the palace guards. He turns his attention back to Loki.

"You cannot leave the men unchaperoned like that again. Another misunderstanding like that will not only ruin your future with Thor and deny our people the Casket, it could cause another war."

"Understood father. It was entirely my failing." Loki apologies. In his lust and joy he had shirked his duties. He was irresponsible and he knows he was wrong to abandon his post like that.

"Father, if I may interject. Much of this rides on Loki's shoulders and his ability to woo the Prince of Asgard. He can't very well do that if he is busy babysitting all day. Perhaps another foreman should replace him at the wall so that he is free to pursue his romantic interest full time?" Helblindi offers. Loki panics. Were this offer coming from Bylestir Loki would welcome it. But this is Helblindi and Helblindi has never done anything nice for him, not on purpose.

"I agree." Laufey smiles at his second son. "You go to Asgard then as well Helblindi. You'll help your family and your kingdom. Supervise them well. We are all counting on you."

"Thank you father. I will not let you down." Helblindi says before shooting Loki a gloating smile. Loki leaves the throne room trembling in anger and frustration. His damn brother always finds a way to swoop in and further Loki's humiliation. Even when he is being supportive he is being cruel. His brother is insufferable.


	11. Chapter 11

"Listen how they mock us. Look at how they look at us. The Asgardians are not serious about peace. They want war." Helblindi mutters low to his countrymen as they sit to eat their lunch. They can all hear the Asgardians cracking jokes about the Jotunns.

"They threw a rock at Grondy's head and now he is in the dungeons. They create confrontation." Blulok comments. Helblindi holds back a smile as he sees the others nod their heads in frustration.

"I do not have faith that the Allfather will give us back the Casket. I love my brother, but he is a useless runt. What does he compare to the value of the Casket?"

"I don't want to keep building up Asgard's defenses when they could be preparing to war against us." Another worker says.

"Nor I. They dangle the Casket before us, with the promise of its return while we labor to build up their walls, their towers, their palace. They are using my brother and Thor will surely scorn him the moment his father orders him to do so." Helblindi says.

"What are we to do my prince?"

"On the last day of our work we will make for the weapons vault and take back what belongs to us."

"But my prince, what if we are wrong? If we steal back the Casket when Odin plans to give it to us in exchange for Loki we'll have done great damaged and instigated the very thing we fear." Dornaf notes.

"We shall see how much their thunder prince values my precious brother."

XxXxXxXxXx

Loki's fist is clenched so tight he is drawing blood from his palm. Far from being deterred, the noblewomen of Asgard have doubled down on their flirtations with their beloved prince. Thor is trying to be polite. He smiles at all of them kindly as they each try their own form of seduction on him.

"My Prince I wanted to thank you for being so lenient with my brother the other day. He has my father's hot temper, and it often gets him into trouble." Sorcha Behur says to Thor.

"Yes, well I would like to avoid another war with Jotunnheim if I can." Thor flashes a big white smile.

"Allow me to make amends for my family's misconduct. I am taking tea with your mother tomorrow. I was wondering if you would join us?" Sorcha uses her full pouty lips and large blue eyes to their full advantage as she bats her long thick eyelashes. Thor, however, is not stupid.

"Yes, Loki and I would love to join the two of you for tea." Thor smiles even wider this time. Though Sorcha's smile falters only microscopically, it is noticed. Thor holds back the boisterous laugh he wants to have at her expense.

Helblindi and the Jotunn workers enter the feasting hall to fill up on much needed sustenance after a long day of work. A special large table in the back of the hall has been set up just for them and it is filled with the best foods of Asgard. Everyone turns to look at them when they enter the room. They are so large. Sorcha's eyes dart between Helblindi and Loki and she spots an opportunity. Sorcha leans into Thor and hugs him fully, pushing her large luscious breasts against his hard muscular form.

"Oh thank you My Prince. I look forward to earning my way back into your good graces." Sorcha's slutty gaze is on full display for all the Jotunns to see, as well as Loki's pissed-off sneer. Helblindi keeps his face a mask, trying to neither scowl nor smile gleefully. His countrymen saw that Asgardian harlot pressed against Thor as Loki looked on, neglected, ignored, replaced! And Thor even seemed to enjoy the feel of her soft form against his. He doesn't love Loki. He's using him, just as the Allfather is using them!

Thor gently pushes the 'lady' off of him. "Yes well, until then." Thor's lips are pressed in a thin line as he tries to hide his irritation with her. Thor makes his excuses to the rest of the ladies and returns to Loki where he can tell he's in trouble.

"Enjoy yourself?" Loki snips.

"No. That wretched woman is so ambitious any man with an ounce of power would find her repulsive."

"You smiled at her often enough."

"I was being polite. Mother says I still have to play politics with these people. Though they are my underlings and subordinates, they too wield power and can make or break any king's reign should they try to retaliate."

"My father had to fight down many rebellions after he lost the Casket to Asgard, especially when I was very young. By the time I reached adulthood almost all the opposition had been slain, imprisoned, or otherwise dispatched." Loki sighs. He knows Thor must keep up pleasantries with his people. "You didn't have to enjoy feeling her breasts pressed against you so much."

"I did not!"

"You were aroused. I can tell. I know the signs."

"Paintings of naked people arouse me, that does not mean I'm going to stick my dick in the canvas." Thor says. Loki gets a visual of Thor doing just that, poking a hole through the back of a painting and his hard cock thrusting out in the same spot where the illustrated man's penis is located. Loki barks out a loud laugh in spite of still being angry with Thor.

"Oh now I must see that!" Loki laughs. Thor turns and gives him a strange look.

"If it please you?" Thor gives Loki and queer grin.

"I love you." Loki blurts out. He recoils instantly feeling vulnerable. His fearful eyes lock with Thor's, looking for rejection. Thor sees that fear and places his hand atop Loki's, leaning in to him to speak.

"I love you too, Loki of the Raven Hair and Wicked Laughter." Thor says. Loki shudders, feeling butterflies of relief wrack his body. They kiss, soft lips tasting and feeling of velvet and warmth.

"I'm tired." Loki lies.

"As am I. We should retire." Thor whispers. Loki nods. They get up and leave the dining hall quietly, unnoticed by the group of hungry Jotunns engrossed in their own little world.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It took Helblindi and his men roughly 10 days to finish the wall. The sunny was crystal clear as they set the last brick and cleaned up their tools.

Helblindi looks around. The Asgardian soldiers that usually hover nearby are not around. Perhaps in seeing that the task was almost complete they felt safe to abandon their charges. How fortuitous.

"Now." Helblindi says to his men. They nod and all of them follow their prince as he walks to the palace. There is nothing out of the ordinary about this. With the wall complete it is only natural that they would seek Odin's inspection before they depart for Jotunnheim. They walk passed the sentries standing guard at the main doors. However, once inside the palace, instead of walking right towards the throne room they head left down a secluded hallway not frequented by most people.

Helblindi and his men let ice weapons form in their hands as they get closer and closer to the weapons vault. To Helblindi astonishment this hallway is devoid of any signs of life. No soldiers, no pages, not even a servant crosses their path before they are standing before the great doors of the weapons vault. Helblindi can't believe his great fortune. If he knew it was this easy he would have tried to steal back the Casket years ago.

He forms a great club of ice and smashes in the doors, sauntering into the vault like he is the King of All Realms. His men fidget nervously behind him, expecting the guards to show up at any moment. Helblindi spies the Casket at the end of the long catwalk and bares his teeth in a dark smile. When he comes before the Casket he gazes at it in wonder. It holds so much power and promise. He reaches down the grasp the handles at each side but touches nothing but air. The Casket disappears and Helblindi's eyes go wide.

"I didn't want to believe it." Laufey steps out of the shadows then holding the real Casket in his hands.

"Father?" Helblindi is shocked to see him here.

"When Odin summoned me here this morning and told me of the treachery you planned I argued with him. I defied him to prove to me that my son would be so foolish and arrogant."

"But father, I did it for you! For our people!"

"LIAR! Your actions would have denied us the Casket and brought war down upon our people. Why son? In this moment when Odin was already prepared to hand it back to our people would you jeopardize so much?"

"Because I can't live in a world where that fucking runt has everything and I have nothing!" Helblindi says. He has always taken comfort in humiliating Loki. As the second born prince, he will always play second fiddle to Bylestir. Now that Loki is to become the next Queen of Asgard, the little rat will have more power and influence in the nine realms than Bylestir. Laufey snorts derisively at that statement.

"Of all my children you take after me the most, and for that I am sorry son. I was like you when I took the throne. My pride and arrogance has caused our people so much pain. Seeing my people suffer for my failings is a punishment I have had to live with every day of my reign. I must now educate you on what having nothing truly feels like, so that you may know the suffering you almost caused to two nations. Seize him!" Laufey says to the construction workers behind his son. The men do as their King orders and Helblindi puts up a fight, but there are too many of them.

"How? How did you know?" Helblindi yells.

"Foolish boy. Did you not pay any attention to the birds circling overhead?"

The wall behind the Casket pedestal opens up to reveal Odin, Thor, Loki, the Destroyer, and dozens of Asgardian warriors. They step out and watch as Helblindi is dragged away to the Bifrost back to Jotunnheim.

"What will you do with him?" Odin asks Laufey.

"He will dwell with the slaves and toil as they toil until he learns to appreciate the privilege of being the forgotten spare heir."

"For how long?" Loki asks.

"If he is anything like me, and he is, it'll take a couple of centuries for the lesson to sink in." Laufey says. "I congratulate you my son. I will return in a few days for the wedding, but I will not be able to linger. I will be very busy now that we have this back." Laufey pats Loki on the head and smiles at him with affection. "I wish you well."


	12. Chapter 12

The decision had been made for them and that had not sat well with either of them. They wished they'd been given more time, time to court, time to explore one another's idiosyncrasy, but already they were being pulled apart by outside forces. Frigga and Odin would not let the past repeat again, not when a permanent peace could be forged and love could be preserved.

Odin has been watching Loki since that very first night when he came to the trade conference. Then he turned his gaze to Loki's family. Odin was pleased by Laufey's character growth over the centuries and felt confident he would not repeat his mistakes. Helblindi however, was an obvious threat.

Frigga has also been very busy keeping the games of intrigue away from Loki. At least a dozen nobles had scandalous plots working against the poor man and her son. Frigga kept them all at bay.

Without Thor or Loki's input the wedding contract was negotiated and signed. Loki is Asgard's property and the wording of the contract leaves a bitter taste in Thor's mouth. He didn't get to propose. It is an injustice he will rectify today.

Though the wedding has already been announced and the palace servants are scurrying about to make their day a magical event, Thor still wishes to observe this moment of pomp and circumstance.

While Loki was busy being fitted with royal ceremonial attire, Thor took to the forest to hunt down large game. He returned a few hours later with something special as though nature itself wished to bless their union.

XxXxXxXxXx

The room is filled with candles and Loki is certain that if he is not careful he will trip and burn the palace to the ground. It is, nevertheless, a beautiful sight. The floor is carpeted with red rose petals. The bed is covered with white rose petals. The spread of food at the table looks as though it was dusted with gold dust. Every piece of fruit is polished and shined. The meat is carved, juicy, and red. The side dishes and hot bread are steaming, making clouds of heavenly aroma fill the room. Thor pulls out a chair for Loki in which to sit.

"My darling little one, I treasure you above all things." Thor says. He kisses Loki's temple and then takes a seat in the other chair.

"When I first met you I did not think you capable of uttering such sweet things, not to me at least."

"What was the first thing I said to you?" Thor asks, trying to remember.

"Hello I'm Thor, want to fuck?" Loki says. Thor snort giggles.

"I'm sure I didn't put it like that!"

"Not exactly verbatim, but yes that is essentially what you said to me."

"And you said that after a long courtship and long distance letter writing we would finally come together one day and fuck in a fit of passion."

"Ah, you do remember. So how shall I spend the next 2 days torturing my beloved betrothed?" Loki asks.

"Well, you are now technically my property. I suppose I could force you to wear the thin clothing of a whorehouse slave and make you dance for me." Thor teases, well half-teases.

Loki takes up the hint Thor is throwing out. "Perhaps after supper I shall…master. And then you could thread your fingers through my hair and command that I get on my knees and service you."

Thor groans from the visual. Loki digs into his meal then and Thor suddenly remembers that there is food on his plate. He doesn't take his eyes off of Loki though. His lust addled brain has almost forgotten the reason he brought Loki here in the first place.

"On second thought, I have something else you could wrap yourself in." Thor says after a few minutes of quiet eating. He gets up and grabs a large loosely wrapped item and gets on bended knee before Loki to present it to him. Loki wipes his mouth with his napkin and pushes away from the table to give the gift his full attention.

"What's this now?" Loki asks. He pulls at the ribbon which lets the cloth fall away to reveal a stunning white pelt.

"I captured and killed a white stag in the forest this morning. It stopped and looked at me. It just stood there as though it knew my purpose and let me kill it. I think it is a blessing. Loki Laufeyson, my little beguiling prince. You have brought me to the edge of madness with desire and filled my lonely heart with companionship and intimacy. I feel in you the balance I have longed for in my life. I see in you the power of partnership that is the definition of marriage. With you at my side I will never be in need. Will you have me as your husband, your mate, and your lover?"

"You have shown me respect and reverence. You have shown me vulnerability and let me be vulnerable. I also felt safe doing so with you. I am able to show you the sides of myself I never let others see. In you I have found freedom and security. You have no idea how rare that is. I will marry you Thor Odinson, but I will love you until the end of eternity and even after that. Norns in Valhalla help me if you should perish first, for I will not be long behind."

"I love you Loki."

"I lust you Thor." Loki leans in and whispers. "I don't know if I can last two days."

Thor groans in his throat.

"On our wedding night I shall finally enter you, finally take the pleasure I have long been denied. I will fill you again and again. You sweet womb will crave me, clenching down on my intrusion in welcome. I will make you feel things you have never felt before, and that will all take place in just the first 15 minutes."

"You'll have to be gentle with me there. That part of me is still pristine and as much as I desire you to rut me with your full power, I fear you could harm me."

"Mmmm, do you know what it does to me to know that I will be your first and only?"

"It makes your cock swell, painful and red."

"Fuck I love you. I have been walking around with a half-hard to fully hard cock every day since I met you."

"Will you still love me once you've had me? Or will you grow bored with me once your curiousity has been sated?"

"Bored? I highly doubt that. Even with your limited sexual experience you have imagination, and you know how to torture me in just the right way. You'll keep me on my toes and at the ready, always desperate and begging to let me have you."

"And what about you? Will you ever let me have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you speak a great deal of stuffing your cock inside me, but will you return the favor?"

"I…but I don't have a womb as you do."

"No but I do have a cock, and I would very much like to stuff you full from time to time."

"I…ah…"

Loki chuckles at Thor's obvious hesitation. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. It's just that for an Aesir man to willfully let another enter him in that way…it is taboo."

"And you being the Crowned Prince have always been on top, is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall teach you the exquisite pleasure of being entered, stimulated inside. Do you know what it does to me to know that I will be the only one to ever have you in that way?"

"Yes, I recommend string and a fisherman's knot to strap your cock to your leg so no one notices how stiff it is." Thor says. Loki barks out laughter at the visual.

"Is it really that bad?"

"The most beautiful agony I have ever known."


	13. Chapter 13

Loki awoke with a start. His excitement had him on his feet immediately. He flung open the doors to his chambers and summoned a servant to assist him with his morning ablutions. He started with a rose bath, scrubbing every inch of his skin and washing his hair, which now reached his waist, twice. He used a growing potion and made it this length just for today's ceremony. The servant poured the oil into the bath and massaged it into his neck, back, and arms.

Loki exited the bath and sat at the vanity to let the servant begin the intricate weavings of ribbon and flowers into his hair. A hot comb was used first to completely straighten each long strand. The servant sectioned off his hair and began wrapping green and gold ribbon around them, tucking in a red rose here and there. When complete Loki's hair looked like a vine of roses had been stitched into his thick plane of hair.

Though Loki usually preferred to dress in masculine clothes he understood that he would be Asgard's future Queen and wanted to look the part. Every female in Asgard that had ever plotted to ascend to the throne next to Thor will be tasting bitterness and defeat today. Loki wants to enjoy their hatred.

Once his hair was complete he stopped to break his fast before donning his gown for the ceremony. A large pot of jasmine tea, a slice of ham, toast, and a bowl full of star grapes was served on the balcony. Loki enjoyed his meal as he looked up at the morning sky to view a double rainbow, surely Thor's handiwork.

Afterward his servant assisted him into the many translucent layers of white gossamer fabric. Tiny details of golden leaves had been stitched in and could really only be appreciated up close. From a distance they appeared as gold sparkles sprinkled in the cloth. The sheerness of the fabric gives the impression that if one stared hard enough and long enough they could make out Loki's naked form. But Loki made sure there were enough layers to prevent any actual exposure. In his hand he will carry a single daffodil for Thor.

The wait for the ceremony was long. The anticipation built up but then gave way to boredom until about a half hour before the ceremony when things finally began to move forward. The people of Asgard filed into the palace to watch the event. Loki could hear the rabble cheer and shout well wishes to the royal family, of which he will soon join.

The procession down the center of the room, past all the courtiers and commoners was a wonderful moment. Many a defeated pout did Loki spy as he glided past the highborn women. At the front of the crowd, near the altar he saw his father and brother Bylestir. A handful of other Jotunn nobles were in attendance as well and it heartened Loki to know that his people would see him in his new position of power. No longer would they view him as a mere child.

Thor was dressed in his ceremonial best. His armor polished to a high shine and upon his head was the most ridiculous helmet Loki had ever seen. Loki gave a wiry smile when he glanced at it and Thor knew that Loki was laughing at him. A chuckle rumbled in Thor's throat. It was then that the Goddess of Marriage, Thor's mother came between them and wrapped their wrists together in a binding knot. She bid them to kneel and place each of her hands upon their heads and mutter the sacred rites that have been spoken in all marriages since the dawn of Asgard.

She bids Thor to speak his vows which are recited in the ancient tongue. Loki then repeats these. They make eye contact throughout, feeling the meaning of the words in their hearts.

"Arise my children, for you are one and together, the future of Asgard." Frigga announces. Thor and Loki rise to their feet to the thunderous applause of the people of Asgard.

"Behold Loki your exalted Prince and future Queen!" Odin booms. The people of Asgard cheer for their new addition as Thor pulls his husband in for a kiss. Their barely concealed excitement thrums through their bodies with the knowledge that tonight, at long last, they will consummate their love. It has been a long month.

They hold hands as they march to the reception, smiling at the people as they go. Thor and Loki would much rather dispense with this long drawn out meal and start their honeymoon, but they are destined to be disappointed. Foreign dignitaries from almost every realm are present and they all have extravagant gifts to give to the new couple.

Not surprising, Laufey is the first to come forward. "My little Loptr, I suppose I should stop calling you that. You are a man grown now, and you will wield power and influence to rival my own. In light of your new status I wish to invite you and your new spouse to officiate the fertility festival on Jotunnheim this year, provided you are not already with child by then." He asks. The festival is only two months away.

"It is a great honor father, one I will accept. I thank you and look forward to the ceremony." Loki puffs up with pride. It's not that he is looking forward to having sex in front of the entire kingdom, he just wants to be looked upon with the same respect given to Bylestir, and previously Helblindi. His people will finally see him as the powerful being he is.

"I am honored as well King Laufey, and I accept." Thor echoes. Up next the elf from the Svartleheim delegation presents Thor and Loki with a large stone bowl, meant to prophecy gazing and other magical pursuits. Loki's interest is piqued and he thanks the elf for the gift. He will make use of it. More politicians come forward to suck up to the princes, but Loki feigns interest in them. His attention is really on the man next to him, and his thigh. The one Loki has been rubbing small slow circles into until Thor's cock became rock hard.

Thor's eyes are glazed over and the man's responses to questions are getting shorter and shorter. Thor is practically grunting at people at this point as he tries to suppress moans, shivers, and gasps. He's not going to make it.

The meal is served and Thor devours it with much speed and little grace before turning his face to Loki.

"In a hurry?" Loki lifts his fork to his lips to consume a bite of steak.

"Yes." Thor whispers. Loki's wicked smile is blotted with a napkin. He sets the cloth down on the table and leans into Thor's ear.

"I'm not wearing undergarments." He licks Thor's earlobe.

Thor stands and jerks Loki's body up, pulling him into his arms to carry his bride to their bed chambers. It is a little too early in the reception for this, and the wedding guests are a bit surprised.

"Loki and I are retiring." Thor's roughed impatient voice booms as he stalks out of the feasting hall with Loki's arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Cat calls ring out in their wake, not that Thor noticed.

Loki can feel Thor trembling as Thor carries him to their room. Except Thor turns left when he should have turned right. Loki looks around confused until they reach their destination, the private royal family garden. There is a solarium, and in that space there is a satin covered bed covered in flowers. There are stone walls all around so they will have privacy, provided none of the palace servants wander through one of the side hallways. Above them is the starry night sky and a full moon to illuminate their love making. There are many candles as well and on a table is a bottle of wine, a wash basin, and a plate of sweets.

"We will make love in the open air to the view of all the Norns." Thor's deep voice is almost a growl. He sets Loki down gently only to then rip at the fabric of Loki's gown.

"Beast." Loki says. He loves it. Thor's feral expression is like a wild animal's. Loki returns the favor in kind by divesting Thor of his armor and leathers by yanking them off. Loki is naked before Thor is, and the great bronzed god plunges his fingers into Loki's ass.

"Thor!" Loki loves this rough powerful side of Thor.

"You'll not sleep tonight." Thor pulls his hand away and strips off his pants like they have offended him. His large cock juts forth like a spear. Loki lies on his back and spreads his legs for Thor to mount him. Loki's only entrance serves a dual purpose and is wet and ready to be breached. Thor thrusts upward into Loki's womb, stealing away the last shred of Loki's virtue.

"AHHH!" They moan together.

"So tight!"

"So full!" Thor begins slowly but his rhythm picks up speed quickly. Loki clings to Thor for the ride of his life. The violent thrusts, animal grunts, and skin slapping obscenities are punctuated by Thor's heavy breathing and Loki's yowls of pleasure. Loki nibbles on Thor's earlobe again as he tangles his fingers into golden hair. His breath is hot against the shell of Thor's ear and he says dirty things to goad on his thunderous lover.

"I'll spread my legs for you anywhere. Fuck me in the arena as all the warriors watch." Loki mutters. Thor grunts and thrusts even harder, making Loki feel like he is being split in half. It is wonderful. "Oh Thor…it's all yours. So tight for you. Only you. Spill into me."

"Loki! Uh!" Thor bites Loki's creamy neck, marking him. His tongue flicks out to lave over the redden flesh to sooth it then. "So beautiful my little Loki. I want to break you! Oh Norns I want all in the nine realms to hear you scream my name!" Thor roars.

"THOR!" Loki screams so that every person still in the reception hall can hear him. Loki is drenched in sweat and his wetness is causing a sloshing sound as Thor pistons into him. Loki's insides twitch and Thor continues his onslaught. Loki takes his cock in hand and strokes himself.

"Come for me love. Claim me." Loki mutters into Thor's ear again. Thor gives one last powerful thrust and pulses hot milky streams of release deep inside Loki's core. Loki feels the great rod of meat twitch and his own releases in response.

He melts into the mattress, but Thor is just getting started. Thor gets up and goes over to the wash basin to wash off and then promptly returns.

"More. Let us suckle one another." Thor climbs over Loki into the 69 position and stuffs his still-hard cock into his new husband's mouth, just as he takes Loki into his. Now that Thor has finally sated his urgent need he has the patience to lavish Loki with tender attention. Thor sucks on Loki's tip relishing the texture of the skin and the unique flavor of Loki's essence. He feels Loki whimper around his own cock. He takes his time kissing all the delicate skin of Loki's undercarriage and rubbing gentle strokes into Loki's milky thighs. Thor gasps when he feels Loki's finger play with his entrance, and then he is breached. Thor moans around Loki's erection as the strange new sensation distracts him. Loki bucks into Thor's face and Thor increases his suction, taking Loki's length deeper into his throat. Loki sucks Thor's cock passively as he focuses on exploring Thor's insides.

"Ah! Loki!" Thor pulls off to yell.

"Let me take you Thor. I can give you so much pleasure." Loki rubs that wonderful spot again to drive home his point. Thor claws at the blankets as white blinding electric joy frizzles to his nerve endings. Loki's other hand kneads Thor's firm flesh, pulling the mounds apart to display that virgin entrance. Thor gives a nervous grunt. "Trust me love."

Thor moves and sits up to look at Loki. Loki has never known Thor to look vulnerable but in this moment he does. He is hesitant and Loki can see it. Loki crawls to him and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Lay back love."

Thor complies, though there is fear in his eyes. "So beautiful and powerful. My beastly Aesir." Loki kisses and encourages Thor, coaxing him to relax. Loki grabs the massage oil by the bed and slicks up his hand. "Spread your legs darling." Loki kneels between Thor's thighs. Thor blushes like a maiden and Loki dips down to lick Thor's tip. Loki slides a finger inside Thor's tight heat as he licks Thor's shaft.

"Loki…"

"Shh my darling. I'm going to make love to you." Loki presses in a second finger to stretch Thor open. Loki makes eye contact with Thor as he massages his opening. Thor's breathing becomes shaky and heavy. His face is flushed red and his pupils are blown wide. Loki feels Thor's muscles relax around him. He pulls his fingers free to grasp his manhood and presses it to Thor's opening. Loki leans forward and presses his chest to Thor's.

"I love you so much my angel." Loki presses in and Thor arches into the invasion. "Hhss, oh Thor!" Loki braces his weight on his arm and begins a gentle rocking motion. Thor pulls Loki in for a passionate kiss. Thor moans into Loki's mouth when his cock strikes his prostate just right.

"Loki! More!" Loki quickens the thrust of his hips. Thor moans loud beneath him. His hands rake up and down Loki's back, desperate for purchase as the toe curling seizures wrack his body. Thor's tight passage squeezes tight as he spills between them. Loki follows quickly after and fills his new husband with his seed.

"I wish it could take root in you as it will in me." Loki kisses Thor with a playful flick of tongue and lips. "Thank you."

"Thank you! I didn't know it could be like this." A tear falls from Thor's eye.

"It will always be like this now."


	14. Chapter 14

Loki giggles as he practices a new spell Frigga taught him. He's turned himself invisible and his mind is reeling with the mischievous possibilities.

"What naughty thing are you planning dear?" Frigga laughs.

"I'll never tell." Loki removes the glamor hiding him.

"Let's break in that new seers pensive that you received at your wedding." Frigga and Loki have become fast friends. She teaches him something new every day.

Loki pulls the heavy thing from his closet and puts it on the table. Frigga grabs nearby pitcher of water and fills the bowl.

"Not everyone has the gift and the bowl can reveal many things. Some are shown the past, others the present, and then of course the future. The problem with visions of the future is that they are not always reliable and can be changed by the blowing of the wind. I have personally found that visions of the present, which reveal secrets and hidden truth to be the most valuable."

"So how does it work?"

"It is rather simple actually. It is much like meditation. Clear your mind and stare at the surface of the water. Focus on that which you desire to know. The enchantment on the bowl will reach out to your seidr." Frigga explains.

Loki stands before the bowl and leans over it, placing a hand on the table at each side. He clears his mind as he stares at his reflection. Minutes tick by in silence and Frigga takes up a comfortable spot on the lounge and cracks open a book. He should have asked how long this can take. Loki notices a shimmer in the water and then he sees something wonderful and unexpected. He arches back howling with laughter, startling Frigga out of her reading.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"No. I can't. I can't tell you. If I'm wrong…" Loki can't finish the sentence, he's still laughing so hard.

"Oh that's not fair! You must tell me." She insists.

"I won't tell you who, but I must ask you something." Loki says.

"What is it?"

"Odin's grandfather was the God of Fertility was he not?"

"Aye."

"Wasn't he then, technically Odin's grand **mother**?"

"Ah yes, a little bit of family intrigue we try to gloss over in our history lessons yes. The God of Fertility is the only full-male that can birth children."

"How though? My children will emerge from my birth canal located in the middle of my stomach, but I possess an actual womb."

"The children have to be birthed by the knife, but the deed is done and the children are carried by the blessings of the Norns."

"But Odin's grandfather is no longer living. Is there a current incarnation of the fertility god?"

"No." Frigga looks at Loki and smiles. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Maybe. Visions of the future are unreliable." Loki says coyly.

XxXxXxXx

The Bifrost touches down on Jotunnheim where Thor and Loki are greeted by an entourage of Laufey's court. Loki can already see the great improvements to the realm now that his people have the Casket back. The ice carvings of the palace walls are grand again. The city dwellings too have been repaired with intricate designs. The icicle bushes are blossoming. There are many more this year than Loki has ever seen before.

The emissary kneels down to Loki height to speak to him, a gesture of deference and respect Loki has never experienced before.

"My prince, the people await your arrival. The mating pedestal has been elevated to accommodate your small stature and stairs have been added. The people are eager to mate this year as the harvest was plentiful and the landscape fertile."

"I believe this to be a banner year as well." Loki smiles. It is a wicked smile that Thor recognizes when Loki is up to mischief. They follow the emissary to the main square for the festival and Thor gets a look at the icy realm looking glorious and rich for the first time in over a thousand years.

"What are you up to?" Thor asks Loki.

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki says.

"You've got that smile. You only smile like that when you're about to do something naughty." Thor says.

"I am about to do something naughty, with you, in public." Loki says.

"You're not telling me something." Thor says.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"So do we don ceremonial robes or anything?" Thor asks as they approach the city square

"No. Being naked is the uniform for this event."

"I see." Thor feels nervous though he tries not to show it before the entire Jotunn kingdom. That is until they reach the inner most section of the festival where Jotunns wanting to conceive children this year are gathered. They're all naked. Thor's nerves and embarrassment evaporates. However, he does develop a new interest in his shoes.

"Wow! The town square is packed this year. There is hardly room to mate." Loki says. They reach the platform which has been raised a little higher this year since the princes are so small. King Laufey is there waiting for them.

"Hello father."

"Hello Loki. Are you ready to do your duty to your people?"

"Aye. I am honored."

"Good people of Jotunnheim!" Laufey begins. "I welcome you to this year's fertility festival. This year is a special year indeed for our people. The harvest was plentiful. Employment was increased. The land has blossomed and all of these things have happened thanks to my son, your prince, and the future Queen of Asgard, Loki."

The people gathered cheer for their miniature prince, for he has accomplished a great miracle for their people and improved their lot a hundred fold.

"For the great work he has done on behalf of our people, he will honor us by leading us in the fertility rite this year." Cups of fertility potion are passed around to all the hopeful couples. Loki and Thor are given potion as well. Loki gestures to Thor to follow his lead and the two raise their cups into the air. The people follow their example and when Loki and Thor put the potion to their lips the people do as well, and drink. When the potion is all gone Loki turns to Thor.

"Time to get naked." Loki says. Laufey quickly leaves the platform and the square. Loki and Thor disrobe before the people. The bed while low and flat is comfortable. Loki takes Thor's hand and guides him there where they lay down and start kissing.

It is awkward at first with the eyes of so many people watching, but as the minutes pass Thor is able to close his eyes and focus on the feel and smell of Loki. Their love making is basic. Thor enters Loki and fills him with seed. It is upon Thor's orgasm that the people gathered take to their own mating ritual. Thor recovers from his release and looks out to see a national orgy surrounding them. It is strangely comforting to know that they have been relatively forgotten.

"Your turn." Loki says. He has that damn wicked smile again.

"I don't want to do that in front of other people." Thor says sounding embarrassed.

"Thor, my people don't believe in ergi labels. As you can see they are all taking turns to conceive. They won't think anything strange about you being penetrated."

"Okay." They roll on the bed to switch positions. Loki pulls out some oil and takes his time to prepare Thor properly before entering him. They make love for the second time, though no one notices. Everyone is busy with their own mating pleasures. When Loki releases it is with a loud howl, not that anyone cared.

The couple lay there and exchange lazy kisses until Thor notices something strange.

"Loki, you're glowing."

"Yes, that's the fertility potion. Those that successfully conceive will glow blue. Look out at the crowd, you'll see others." Thor turns his head and notices about half the people gathered are glowing.

"It looks like a successful year. At least half is the goal." Loki explains. They watch the crowd and with each passing minute more and more glow bright blue. Then something else happens that surprises everyone…except Loki.

"Loki? Am I supposed to glow if I get you pregnant?"

"No. Only the pregnant ones glow." Loki smiles.

"But everyone is glowing. Everyone. I can't glow. I can't get pregnant. I'm a man." Thor stands to marvel at his body with confusion. His glow becomes brighter and brighter, eventually getting the attention of the crowd. Thor's breath becomes a heavy weight in his chest and that is when he feels a new power wash through his body.

Thor remembers the first time he called the thunder and the rain. The rush of his new god powers had been a unique and life changing experience. He remembers feeling the clouds in the air as if they'd become an extension of his body. Now, he feels the budding life force inside all the people gathered round. But most notably he feels the magic inside himself and of the special power he has to create life where none should exist.

The people gathered, at first concerned, slowly realize what is happening. The new fertility god has been selected and every Jotunn in attendance today is pregnant because of Thor's blessing. The crowd cheers for the new fertility god.

"It can't be." Thor says with amazement.

"It is and you are."

"But that would mean I carry a child inside me."

"Yes it does. If we are lucky we'll go into labor at the same time."

"Wait…what?"

 **The End...**


End file.
